WHO AM I? 방탄소년단
by septemberking
Summary: Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang hacker yang dikucilkan dari masyarakat, hanya berkomunikasi dengan sistem dan kode. Sampai, ia bertemu dengan selelompok peretas yaitu Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, dan Jung Hoseok. Mereka menjalankan aksi peretasan anarkis bersama, hingga suatu hari mereka bersaing dengan seorang hacker bernama MRX, Tuhan dalam dunia peretasan. Taekook/boyxboy/BTS/WHOAMI
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again, ini aku cerita terinspirasi dari film hacker WHO AM I No system is safe, dicerita ini mengandur unsur anarkis dan tidak ada maksud nge offend castnya ya. Maafkan kalo ada adegan yang kurang berkenan dihati atau menyinggung(including character death), tidak ada maksud begitu:')**

 **Btw ini 1st person POV as Jungkook**

 **MAIN CAST** : Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin/Kim Taehyung/Jung Hoseok/Kim Seokjin

 **OTHER** : Kim Namjoon

 **SHIP** : Taekook/Slight Jikook/Slight Jinkook/Slight Vmin

 **RATE** : M

 **Warning: contain harsh words, offensive words, mature content**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **WHO AM I?**

 **PROLOGUE**

Aku bukan siapa siapa.

Aku bukan orang terkenal yang biasa kalian lihat melalui sebuah saluran televisi. Aku bukan pengusaha sukses yang memiliki saham dengan stok tertinggi, bukan seorang selebriti yang beritanya tersebar di seluruh internet. Aku tidak memiliki teman, aku hanya penyendiri yang dikucilkan di masyarakat. Tidak, aku tidak pernah ditindas semasa sekolah, tidak ada anak berandal yang pernah memukuliku.

Mengapa? Karena mereka bahkan tidak peduli.

Aku hanya satu dari sekian juta manusia yang tidak akan pernah kalian ingat. Aku hanya seorang insan yang hidup didunia yang sangat kubenci, tiap hari aku bernapas, menghirup oksigen untuk mempertahankan hidupku yang terasa seperti sampah. Sangat disayangkan, aku bahkan tidak sepenting itu. Tidak ada yang pernah membuangku. Bagaimana caranya kau membuang sesuatu ketika kau bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya?

Aku bukan siapa siapa.

Aku hanya orang asing yang tidak akan pernah kalian acuhkan. Aku hanya seseorang yang tidak benar benar hidup. Secara fisik, kau bisa melihatku berjalan, melakukan aktivitas seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Namun, percayalah, aku belum pernah merasa semati ini.[]

Kalau akan begini akhirnya, aku tidak akan pernah memijakkan kakiku ke dalam masalah yang mengacaukan seluruh aspek kehidupanku. Aku membenci hidupku, seperti yang kalian mengerti. Aku membenci ketidakpedulian masyarakat yang melintasi bumi setiap harinya, tidak menyadari anak menyedihkan yang terperangkap di dalam lautan massa. Jantungku berdetak, napasku terhembus, tapi aku tidak memiliki suara. Atau suara itu begitu kecil sehingga tidak ada yang pernah mendengar jeritanku.

Aku bukan siapa siapa.

Dan kalau aku mengerti semuanya akan berakhir dalam kekacauan, aku tidak akan pernah berpikir dua kali untuk kembali menjadi tidak terlihat. Aku adalah sampah, parasit yang lebih baik dibinasakan. Aku tidak menguntungkan pihak manapun, tidak merugikan dan hanya bergeming begitu saja. Sebuah noda tak kasat mata yang harus dibersihkan namun kalian terlalu sulit untuk mencarinya diantara sekian banyak debu.

Aku telah salah mengambil langkah.

Aku berlari di lorong hotel yang menampilkan cahaya temaram, napas tersengal sengal dari bibirku yang membengkak dan mengalirkan darah. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan menimpaku, aku telah masuk terlalu dalam dan tidak bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri. Aku justru membawa bencana kepada orang orang yang memberiku harapan hidup.

Aku membuka pintu kamar hotel dan membeku di ujungnya, aku melihat tubuh pria yang ditembak mati di lantai hotel, meja terguling dengan pecahan kaca berserakan, menandakkan adanya aksi perlawanan dari lekaki yang tidak lebih dari sekedar mayat.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar, menemukan tubuh pria lain yang terbaring tak bernyawa, sebuah sabuk meliliti leher. Pria itu terngaga lebar dengan bola mata membeliak, tercekik sampai napas terakhirnya. Lampu di samping nakas juga pecah berantakkan, mereka semua melawan siapa pun yang berhasil memberantas mereka seperti ini.

Aku pun berakhir di dalam kamar mandi yang membuat perutku sangat mual, melihat tubuh lelaki yang disandarkan pada badan bathtub. Bercak darah tersiram di sepanjang dinding kamar mandi, merah segar, menodai jari jemari pria dengan tato yang tidak memiliki arti sekarang.

Mereka sudah pergi dan ini semua salahku.

Seandainya aku dapat memutar waktu kembali, aku ingin menjadi diriku yang lama. Seorang manusia tanpa arti yang tidak mengusik kehidupan siapapun dan juga tidak termasuk ke dalamnya. Aku ingin kembali menjadi dadu yang berputar di luar lingkaran permainan. Aku ingin kembali menjadi 'bukan siapa siapa'.

Namaku Jeon Jungkook.

Dan ini kisahku.[]


	2. Chapter 2

**DARKNET**

"Aku bukan seorang pskilog, aku tidak tertarik mendengar cerita hidupmu, Tuan Jeon".

Ruangan interogasi terasa sangat dingin bagi tahanan yang menautkan jemarinya berulang kali, kegelisahan terlihat jelas dari gerak geriknya di bawah pengawasan Kepala Divisi Cyber dari Europol yang ditugaskan Kepolisian Berlin untuk menginterogasi tersangka kasus pembuhan.

Kim Seokjin menarik napas panjang, dia tidak sedang bercakap cakap santai, waktunya kian menipis dengan kondisi karirnya yang berada di ujung tanduk. Satu langkah yang salah dan ia dapat menghancurkan seluruh karirnya, menyeret jatuh Seokjin ke dalam jurang yang berarti kegagalan seumur hidup, tuntas. Semua yang ia bangun dari awal akan lenyap begitu saja.

Dan satu satunya hal yang terus menarik Seokjin ke ambang kematian adalah pria berusia 20 tahun yang tidak kunjung memberikannya informasi penting. Semuanya hanya permainan kata kata bagi Jeon Jungkook yang sudah satu jam lamanya hanya membuat kesabaran Seokjin habis.

"Kau tidak perlu dipenjara kalau kau mau membantuku", Seokjin bersuara tajam. Namun, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Meskipun, Jungkook terlihat sangat resah, ia sendirilah yang merasa terperangkap. Seokjin merasa sebagai pihak berwenang yang dipermainkan oleh narapidananya sendiri.

Seokjin memperhatikan pria yang masih saja menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah babak belurnya di bawah tudung jaket. Seokjin berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengendalikan emosinya, rasa frustasi nyaris menyerang ketika tahanan itu tidak kunjung bicara.

"Jadi?", Seokjin mendesak.

"Aku mempunyai informasi mengenai FRI3NDS dan Russian Cybermafia, terlebihnya-MRX", Jungkook bersuara tidak lebih dari bisikan lirih, matanya hanya menatap kosong ke bawah, kemana saja yang tidak harus bertemu langsung dengan tatapan orang lain.

"Jika kau menginginkan informasiku, aku harus menceritakanmu dari awal semuanya terjadi", Jungkook menengadah, tersenyum ketika pada akhirnya Seokjin menyerah, duduk berhadapan dengan tahanan yang sedang menghabiskan detik detik terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan".[]

Semua berawal dari suatu malam yang dingin di Bulan Desember, aku berjalan di pesisran Kota Berlin yang tidak terlalu ramai dan juga tidak terlalu sepi. Aku bisa melihat sekumpulan pria yang bercakap cakap dipinggir jalan, gelak tawa terngiang pada telingaku yang nyaris tuli. Canda dan seluruh bentuk afeksi menguar di udara yang dingin membeku.

Aku melewati mereka dengan tumpukan kardus di tangan, tidak merasakan kehangatan pertemanan yang mengalir dari para pria itu. Mereka mengenakan mantel tebal untuk menahan dingin yang menusuki tulang belulangku yang terasa nyeri dengan setiap langkah yang kuambil. Disinilah aku, berjalan seorang diri dengan tubuh berbalut jaket tipis, menutupi sebuah seragam pesan antar yang membuatku menghembuskan napas panjang.

Untuk informasi kalian, aku putus sekolah. Aku tidak melanjutkan ke jenjang perguruan tinggi dikarenakan tidak ada yang mampu membiayai pendidikanku. Namun, diatas segala kekosongan dalam diriku, aku merasa aku adalah seorang pahlawan. Seorang pahlawan, mereka selalu saja memiliki kisah yang tragis. Superman, kedua orangtuanya meninggal akibat ledakan di luar angkasa. Spiderman, kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat sebuah kecelakaan. Batman? Ayah dan ibunya ditembak mati di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dari kategori tersebut, aku lulus kualifikasi. Ayahku meninggalkanku sejak aku dilahirkan dari rahim ibu. Setelah kepergian ayah, ibu menjadi tidak stabil dan ia selalu menyalahkanku atas kehilangan suaminya. Mungkin, seharusnya aku adalah anak yang tidak pernah dilahirkan. Ibu gantung diri pada usiaku yang ke delapan, menemukan mayatnya di dalam rumah bukanlah bagian yang terburuk. Mengetahui bahwa dia dengan mudah meninggalkanku untuk hidup sebatang kara dan tersiksa seorang diri adalah hal yang paling berat.

Bicara masalah pahlawan super, tentu saja aku memiliki kekuatan. Aku dikaruniai anugerah sejak aku duduk di bangku kelas dasar. Aku melihat teman sekelasku bermain bola basket, ketua tim yang memilih anggotanya satu persatu. Tidak ada yang memanggil namaku, tidak ada yang bahkan melingukkan kepalanya dan menyadari kehadiran bocah kurus kering yang terduduk sendirian di kursi penonton.

Itulah kekuatanku. Aku tidak terlihat.

Setelah kepergian kedua orangtuaku, mereka mengirimku untuk tinggal bersama nenek yang berusia 70 tahun dan menderita penyakit Alzheimer. Tapi, diatas segala kekurangannya, nenek satu satunya orang yang rela membesarkanku sampai aku menginjak usiaku yang sekarang, 20 tahun. Aku seorang pria yang cukup dewasa dan mandiri. Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk membalas budi nenek. Sekarang, aku yang selalu merawatnya.

Nenek bisa saja bercanda tawa dengaku pada malam harinya, untuk melupakan bahwa aku bahkan ada keesokan pagi. Satu satunya hal yang dapat membantu ingatan nenek adalah tiga selongsong peluru yang ditinggalkan suaminya yang gugur dalam Perang Dunia Kedua.

Yah, aku rasa kami kurang lebih merasakan hal yang sama. Kesepian.

Dan karena perjalanan hidupku yang kurang beruntung, aku berakhir bekerja di Paradise Pizza, khususnya pada bidang pesan antar. Setidaknya, aku cukup penting untuk berjalan kaki bermil mil jauhnya, mengetuk asrama mahasiswa yang akan membayarku dengan uang lebih karena merasa kasihan kepada pria yang berulang kali menggusak hidungnya akibat berjalan jauh pada musim dingin.

Terkadang, ketika aku lebih sial dari hari lainnya, pelangganku tidak memberi sepeser euro pun karena pizza yang kuantar sudah mengeras. Pekerjaanku cukup berat bukan karena destinasi pesanan yang berpencar pencar di seluruh sudut Kota Berlin. Namun, ketika kau melayani seorang manusia yang memiliki kepriadian berbeda beda—pada titik itulah aku sering mengalami kesulitan.

Kau bisa menyebutku sebagai introvert. Sudah jelas aku tidak pandai berkomunikasi, aku bahkan tidak berani menatap seseorang tepat ke dalam matanya. Karena aku bisa melihat refleksi diriku yang telah gagal dalam hidup. Aku juga bisa melihat segala bentuk kritik di dalam benak seseorang melewati sorot mata mereka.

Itu alasan mengapa aku selalu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Aku kembali menggusak hidungku, terkejut ketika cairan kental membasahi ibu jariku yang sudah pucat pasi. Aku baru menyadari seberapa jauh aku sudah melangkah, seberapa sakit dan ngilu tubuhku menahan udara dingin yang begitu menggigit. Aku menghembuskan napas yang berubah menjadi asap, mengusap batang hidungku dengan lengan jaket, membiarkan darah segar membasahi kainnya.

Setidaknya, aku sudah sampai.

Aku mendorong pintu perpustakaan umum dengan pundak, memegangi tumpukan kardus pizza pada kedua tangan, berharap adonan asal Italia itu belum terlalu keras untuk disantap. Aku tersenyum kikuk kepada sekumpulan mahasiswa yang tengah berkumpul di sebuah meja persegi panjang, lampu kuning menerangi tumpukan buku yang lebih seperti dilempar daripada dibaca.

"Ayolah, Stephen. Berhenti membuatku tertawa".

"Kenapa? Kau cantik ketika tertawa lepas", seorang pria berkacamata trendi menggusak rambut gadis yang membelakangiku, membuat perempuan itu kembali terbahak. Suasana yang hangat itu justru membuatku merasa semakin dingin, terbuang jauh dari lingkar pertemanan.

"Kalau kau bersedia menjadi pahlawanku, kau harus mencuri soal ujian untukku di Fakultas Hukum minggu depan", gadis itu menengadah kepada pria yang tidak melepaskan jarinya diantara jalinan rambut cokelat perempuan yang kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang, membolak balik buku sebelum membantingnya ke meja.

"Oh, dimana kah Superman-ku?".

"Paradise Pizza", aku memotong percakapan para mahasiswa ketika kakiku mulai terasa kesemutan dan fakta kalau aku berdiri diam di ujung pintu perpustakaan terlihat semakin canggung—bahkan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku pun tersenyum memamerkan gigi yang aku sesali sedetik kemudian. Pria jangkung berkacamata itu mengeluarkan suara 'pft' jelas sebelum menertawai seragam yang kukenakan, perpaduan antara kuning dan oranye dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu seorang burung bisa mengantar pizza"

Sangat lucu, aku membatin malas.

Aku sesegera mungkin menyerahkan pizza itu kepada seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal yang sedartiadi bercanda gurau dengan pria berkamata yang sudah jelas menghinaku. Gadis itu pun berpaling dengan senyum manisnya dan aku seperti tersetrum listrik bertegangan ribuan volt ketika mata kita bertemu. Dia tidak terlalu cantik, rambut cokelatnya mengeriting di musim dingin yang berkepanjangan dan gadis itu tidak tampak peduli untuk menyisirnya.

Namun, diatas segala kekurangan yang ia miliki, rasa percaya diri ketika gadis itu berbicara membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih menarik. Namun, aku bukan tipe pria yang percaya kalau kau dapat jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sayangnya, ini bukan pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Marie.

"Hei", Marie mengambil alih kotak pizza yang bisa saja kujatuhkan kalau gadis itu terlambat dua detik saja. Ia tersenyum ramah, "Terimakasih telah mengantar pesanan kami, kau pasti sangat kedinginan diluar sana".

"Totalnya 345 euro", aku langsung menunjukkan nota pembayaran. Marie menyerahkan segenggam uang lebih dari harga yang tercantum, nyaris membuat senyumku terukir ketika pria berkacamata itu berteriak marah.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau makan jamur! Mengapa ada jamur di pizzaku?!", ia bertanya sembari membanting kotak pizza itu di meja perpustakaan. Bagaimana aku akan menjawabnya? Aku hanya mengantar pesanan yang diserahkan oleh atasanku.

"Um.."

"Kau tahu apa? Aku tidak akan membayar", Pria bernama Stephen itu menyahut uang dari genggaman tanganku dengan kasar, aku bahkan tidak berepot repot untuk merebutnya kembali. Marie menegur teman akrabnya, berusaha mengembalikan uang bayaran yang sungguh tidak kupedulikan lagi. Aku hanya ingin segera keluar dan terbebas dari atmosfer yang mencekikku sejak aku tiba.

"Kau sangat jahat, Stephen!".

"Ayolah, Marie. Lihatlah dia", Stephen kembali menguarlkan suara 'pft' yang tidak mengundang unsur kelucuan sama sekali. Marie berpaling kepadaku dengan raut menyesal, mengucapkan perminta maaf berulang ulang. Ia berakhir terdiam ketika aku tidak kunjung menjawab atau memberikan respon yang lain.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, dari keadaan apapun. Bahkan, kalau aku harus berkorban untukmu, aku tetap akan menyelamatkanmu", aku berucap tanpa jeda, kali ini kalimatku tidak bergetar dan aku tidak tersedak kata kataku sendiri.

"…Apa?", Marie mengernyit bingung.

"Itu kata kata Superman. Kau menyebutnya tadi. Superman?".

Marie terheran heran ketika aku mengulas sebuah senyum canggung, sebelum suara 'pft' ketiga membuatku habis kesabaran.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja", ujarku mengindikasikan upah yang tidak diberikan kepadaku dengan semestinya. Marie hendak menahan lengan seragamku ketika Setphen kembali melontarkan ejekan bermutu, "Ayolah, Marie. Ia hanya orang aneh".

Dan memang begitulah aku. Orang aneh yang jatuh cinta kepada satu satunya gadis yang berhasil merebut perasaanku sejak aku duduk di bangku kelas lima. Sekolah dasar adalah saat yang labil dengan kenaifan seseorang diluar batas. Tapi, sampai sekarang, aku masih saja memiliki perasaan kepada Marie.

Gadis yang terlihat sangat cantik di dalam mataku.

Saat saat terbaik dalam hidupku adalah ketika aku melepaskan seragam pesan antar yang sangat konyol dari tubuhku, berganti dengan jaket biru tipis yang selalu menjadi pakaian sehari hariku di dalam kamar. Aku sangat menikmati ketika tubuhku terjatuh pada kursi putar di depan meja belajar dengan sebuah komputer menyala. Aku sangat bahagia ketika butiran Ritalin tertelan ke dalam tenggorokanku, membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam dengan tingkat kefokusan yang maksimal.

Inilah saat terbahagia dalam hidupku.

Saat aku meluncur ke dalam Darknet.

Aku bukan siapa siapa.

Namun, aku dapat menjadi siapa saja di dalam sini.

Aku hanya pecundang yang tidak pernah masuk ke dalam sebuah kelompok manusia, aku adalah peretas yang sangat disegani di dalam dunia virtual. Aku sudah mempelajari pemrograman sejak usiaku 14 tahun, setiap hari aku bekerja di depan layar komputer, setiap hari aku berkomunikasi dengan data dan angka yang bergilir gilir masuk.

Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan orang lain. Karena aku hanya mengerti Bahasa Mesin.

Aku meluncur ke dalam Darknet dengan akunku yang bernama 'WHOAMI'. Imej yang kupasang di dalam dunia gelap itu hanya pria bertudung jaket dengan topeng kelinci yang menyembunyikan identitas asliku. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang mengerti siapa yang berada di dalam sini. Seperti perkataanku, kita bisa menjadi siapa saja.

Diantara segelintiran peretas yang pernah kutemui, Darknet mempunyai seorang Tuhan dengan inisial 'MRX'. Pria bertudung hitam dengan topeng putih dengan huruf 'X' melambangi di tengah. Ia adalah satu satunya Tuhan yang berkuasa di Darknet, dia yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi tidak terlihat, dikucilkan, diasingkan. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku.

MRX mengajariku tigal hal. Pertama, ' _No System Is Safe'_. Kedua, ' _Aim For The Impossible'_ , dan ketiga ' _Have Fun In Cyberspace'_.

Aku bukanlah penguasa bagi siapapun. Tapi, Darknet membuatku merasa hidup, merubah sikap pendiamku menjadi agresif, aku bukanlah pencundang di dalam lingkaran ini. Aku adalah bagian penting dari mereka, aku adalah seorang peretas dan MRX adalah Tuhanku.

Dan tidak ada satu pun sistem yang tidak bisa ia retas.[]

Hidup menjadi seorang pahlawan memang tidak pernah mudah. Begitupula denganku yang kini berjalan di antara loker loker yang terkunci di lorong gedung Fakultas Hukum. Aku bukan pahlwan di Darknet, aku hanya satu dari ribuan peretas handal yang belum pernah melakukan sebuah terobosan di dunia maya. Namun, aku bisa menjadi pahlawan bagi seorang gadis.

Semuanya memang begitu sederhana.

Membobol ke dalam server utama akademik sangatlah mudah, terlalu mudah seperti ketika aku mengangkat gagang telepon pesan antar di Paradise Pizza. Meretas ke dalam sistemnya hanya merupakan teka teki selingan bagiku, seperti mengisi kebosanan yang tidak ada habisnya. Seorang peretas tidak harus selalu bersembunyi dibalik meja, bahkan terkadang mereka meninggalkan sebuah barang bukti atau mengambil cinderamata.

Seorang _hacker_ tentu ingin dikenal. Untuk apa kau merusak dan mengacaukan sebuah sistem ketika tidak ada yang mengerti eksistensimu?

Meretas itu dapat dikatakan seperti sulap. _It's all about deceiving somone_.

Kau menipu seseorang dengan memberinya sebuah kebohongan, menyajikan fakta yang palsu. Dalam dunia peretasan, semuanya begitu bebas, luas tak berujung, dan kau dapat melakukan apa saja yang ada di dalam imajinasimu.

Aku sangat handal, sangat terampil.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?!".

Dan sangat bodoh.

Kini, aku dihadapkan kepada Kepolisian Berlin karena tertangkap basah membobol masuk gedung Fakultas Hukum dan mencuri data dari server utama akademik. Aku kembali dihadapkan kepada kegagalanku yang nyaris membuatku percaya bahwa aku adalah pecundang yang sempurna. Sepertinya, bahkan Darknet tidak bisa menyelamatkanku kali ini.

"Tidak ada rekor kejahatan, tidak ada tindak kekerasan. Tak kusangka kau cukup bersih", petugas kepolisian itu menatapku sembari mengevaluasi catatan kriminalku yang tentu saja tidak ternoda. Aku hanya diam dikursi besi, merasa seperti tahanan yang ditangkap karena kebodohannya sendiri. Aku sangat ceroboh, tak terarah, dan terlalu sombong.

Apakah aku tidak bisa menjadi pahlawan bahkan bagi seorang gadis sekalipun?.[]

Aku berakhir mendapatkan hukuman yang termasuk ringan namun sangat menyiksa. 50 jam mengabdi kepada masyarakat yang tidak kupedulikan, 50 jam membersihkan Kota Berlin yang begitu kubenci, membersihkan kotoran dan sampah yang berterbangan di sekeliling kota, membersihkan tanah air yang mencekik leherku sejak aku lahir.

Aku kembali mengenakan seragam, kali ini berwarna biru dengan rompi bergelembung oranye yang membuatku mati kepanasan di dalamnya. Meskipun udara sangat dingin di Bulan Desember. Atau apakah rasa maluku sudah mencapai titik puncak sehingga suhu tubuhku memanas dengan sendirinya? Aku tersenyum miris sembari menyapu trotoar dengan debu yang berterbangan, sesekali terbatuk ketika partikel terkutuk itu melesak ke dalam lubang hidungku.

Ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

Aku segera menenggak Ritalin ke dalam tenggorokan. Satu satunya penunjang yang memaksaku untuk terus bernapas, candu yang tidak akan pernah kulepas dari aliran darahku. Satu satunya hal yang aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Fokusku pun menyebar seperti sengatan listrik yang memerintah otakku untuk sadar sepenuhnya.

Aku memungut botol sampah dan plastik dengan penjepit kayu yang bercabang dua dengan mata melebar, memindahkannya ke karung sampah yang sudah dipersiapkan. Tentunya, aku tidak sendiri. Aku bersama dengan orang tidak beruntung lain yang terkena hukuman karena alasan yang tentu saja tidak sesepele diriku.

Aku menyandar pada dinding terowongan Berlin ketika pekerjaanku sudah selesai, napasku sedikit tersendat dan jariku mati rasa. Mungkin, karena udara sedingin es ini membekukan otot ototku yang kupaksakan berkontraksi 50 jam lamanya untuk menyingkirkan sampah dari sepenjuru jalan.

Bahkan, kali ini Ritalin tidak memberikan pengaruh yang signifikan.

Aku membuka mataku ketika seorang pria melangkah masuk ke dalam terowongan, seragam biru yang sama menandakan kami berdua sama sama dihukum. Ia menyematkan puntung rokok diantara geliginya, membakar bubuk tembakau itu sebelum menghembuskan asap yang meliuk liuk di udara. Pria itu sangat tampan dengan rambut cokelat tua yang jatuh melewati telinga, kulit tan-nya yang terbakar matahari tidak sesuai dengan karakteristik wajahnya yang khas orang Korea, seperti diriku. Namun, seluruh gabungan itu membuat pria yang kini tersenyum kepadaku terlihat sangat seksi dan menarik.

"Mengapa kau dihukum?", ia bertanya sembari menghisap batang rokok itu dalam dalam, kantong hitam berisi sampah tergenggam ditangan kirinya. Aku diam saja, memperhatikan ketika pria itu menengadah untuk menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara dingin. "Apa kau tidak bisa bicara?".

Aku tetap diam.

Bagaimana tidak? Aku selalu mempunyai masalah berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Terlebih lagi, atensi pria ini hanya tertuju kepadaku, dia berbicara kepadaku seorang, tanpa kehadiran manusia yang lain. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Kurasa, itu artinya 'tidak'".

Pria itu mengamatiku dengan lirikan singkat sebelum sebuah senyum mengejek terukir pada bibir eksotisnya, "Biar kutebak. Kau adalah seseorang yang berpikir dunia itu tidak adil. Seseorang yang berhilir mudik kesana kemari tapi tidak pernah terlihat. Kau tidak pernah dipukuli karena tidak ada yang peduli kepadamu. Dan itu sangat sangat menyedihkan".

Ia melempar rokok dari bibirnya sebelum menginjaknya di bawah kaki, memadamkan bara api yang menyala kemerahan sebelum melangkah keluar dari terowongan.

"Masalah komputer", entah atas dorongan apa suara kecilku pun menjawab. Sedikit bergetar, sedikit terpeleset di antara lidahku sendiri. Namun, cukup keras hingga pria berperawakan tinggi itu kembali berpaling.

"Bagaimana denganmu?", aku melanjutkan, memberanikan diri menatap mata tajam pria yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari wajahku. Entah mengapa ia terus memojokkanku ke dinding terowongan.

"Ini dan itu. Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? _DDoS attack? Botnets? Phising_?", pria itu mendorong dorongkan capit sampahnya ke wajahku, memaksaku untuk merangsek mundur hingga menabrak dinding terowongan. "Atau kau hanya _Script Kiddies_?".

Aku tidak menyukai caranya berbicara, intonasi arogan dan dengusan meremehkan yang selalu terpampang pada wajah sempurna itu. Kepercayaan diri berlebih yang membuatku merasa semakin ciut.

"Aku meretas sistem akademik", ujarku pada akhirnya.

"Dan bagaimana caranya kau membobol masuk?".

Aku mengangkat bahu, "0Day Exploit?".

Pria itu terengah, sebuah seringai licik terpatri pada bibirnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, aku menghabiskan tiga detik penuh menatap jemarinya yang begitu lentik, rasa canggung mulai menguasaiku, keresahan akan bersosialisasi yang selalu saja menghambat pertemananku kembali membubung ke permukaan.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung".

"Jeon Jungkook", aku menjabat tangan Taehyung tanpa berani melihat matanya.

"Kau bisa Bahasa Mesin?", aku mengangguk kecil. "Sesederhana itu?", aku kembali mengangguk, membuat Taehyung menyeringai puas. Ia pun menyerahkan sebuah alamat kepadaku, aku hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti, menginginkan penjelasan lebih darinya.

"Kuharap kau tidak sibuk malam ini", ia melirik singkat kearah alamat yang sekarang kumiliki di kedua tangan. Dan disinilah dimana aku dihadapkan pada kedua pilihan yang tidak pernah kusangka akan hasilnya. Karena ini adalah titik dimana aku bisa mengubah seluruh hidupku. Aku mempunyai kemapuan meretas yang tersembunyi dibalik ketidakmapuanku untuk berkomunikasi.

Pernahkah kau melihat seseorang yang tidak bisu namun juga tidak bisa berbicara?

Itulah aku.

Dan Kim Taehyung adalah suaraku.[]


	3. Chapter 3

**SOCIAL ENGENEERING**

Kedua kakiku membawaku ke sebuah halaman rumah dengan lampu diskotik berpijar pijar dari jendelanya. Musik pesta bertalu talu di dalam telingaku yang serasa mau pecah. Sensasi mual kembali menyerangku ketika aku menyadari tempat apa ini, seperti tempat lainnya, sebuah area dimana manusia berkumpul menjadi satu, bersenang senang dengan canda tawa yang membuatku ingin bersembunyi, jauh jauh dari lautan manusia yang seperti menghimpitku ke titik sudut—sudut dimana aku tidak bisa bergerak dan merasa terperangkap.

Namun, aku justru memasuki pintu yang merupakan awal dari pilihanku.

Aku berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, berusaha menghindari lautan massa yang menggelayut, menari sesuai dengan irama musik yang menggoncangkan dinding. Aku menyingkir ketika mereka melayangkan tangan di udara, wanita dan pria yang bercumbu mesra tanpa memedulikan orang yang melihat. Mereka justru bersorak sorai menyaksikan adegan panas tersebut, minuman keras bergelimpangan di lantai.

Aku terbatuk ketika asap ganja mulai menyelimuti udara di sekelilingku, aku berusaha menyingkir dari keraimaian hanya untuk menemukan Marie dan Stephen yang tengah berangkulan di dekat jendela. Aku tidak terkejut, aku tahu Marie adalah tipe wanita pesta yang sangat suka bersenang senang, bahkan mungkin memasuki pergaulan yang tidak akan pernah kusentuh.

Tak kusangka, pandangan Marie terkunci dengan milikku, membuat sekujur tubuhku bergetar dan jantung dalam rongga dadaku bertalu talu tak terkendali. Serangan panik membuatku terbata bata ketika perempuan itu melambaikan tangannya kepadaku, " _Hey_ , _it's the pizza guy!",_ ia tergelak keras, bersandar pada Stephen dengan botol alkohol di tangan kiri.

Aku tersenyum masam, dapat kujamin gadis itu sudah mabuk berat dan mungkin akan pingsan kalau dia terus saja memaksa minuman keras itu untuk mengalir ke dalam tenggorokannya. Aku hendak melanjutkan aksiku untuk menyingkir dari keraimaian ketika suara berat seseorang yang kukenali memecah musik diskotik yang berdentang.

"Hei, Jungkook!", Taehyung berteriak di antara gelak tawa mahasiswa, membuatku berharap pria itu tidak memanggilku dengan begitu keras dan memalukan. Walaupun aku berani menjamin, tidak ada yang cukup peduli untuk mendengarkan seruannya.

"Jadi? Kau menyukai istanaku yang sederhana?".

Tentu saja, aku seharusnya tahu Taehyung adalah tipe pria yang memiliki segalanya, dapat bertindak seenaknya dan mungkin memperlakukan orang lain semaunya sendiri. Seharusnya, aku membenci orang seperti Taehyung, seharusnya aku menyingkir dan menolak ajakannya untuk memasuki dunianya yang lebih gelap.

Namun, aku justru mengangguk. "Ya, ini bagus".

"Ayo, kita menjauh dari para parasit ini", Taehyung mengangguk angkuh kepada orang orang yang sibuk berpesta dengan pasangan mereka, menarik tanganku menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua, bebas dari kebisingan musik dan suara orang yang saling menimpali. Aku bersumpah kalau aku berada di bawah lebih lama lagi, aku tidak akan bertahan hidup.

Taehyung membawaku ke dalam kamarnya yang sangat luas bagi orang sederhana sepertiku. Korden berwarna krem menyingkap jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan Kota Berlin. Sebuah meja kerja terletak di depan jendela, sebuah laptop sudah terpasang apik. Seperti mengundangku untuk maju dan mengutak atiknya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memperkenalkanmu dengan yang lain", Taehyung menyeringai lebar. Untuk sepersekian detik aku mengernyit tanpa mengerti apa yang pria itu maksudkan. Hingga, aku menangkap kehadiran dua pria yang berjalan mendekatiku dari sudut ruangan yang tidak kuperhatikan sebelumnya.

Jantungku bertalu talu ketika kedua tatapan pria itu mengulitiku, mereka semua memiliki mata yang tajam dan mengintimidasi, membuatku kesulitan menelan ludah.

"Perkenalkan, mereka kolegaku, Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok".

Park Jimin adalah seorang pria yang menurutku kewarasannya sudah hilang beserta dengan urat malunya yang putus sejak lahir. Ia adalah pria yang selalu menantang maut, melakukan aksi aksi gila untuk kepuasannya sendiri, untuk bersenang senang. Dibalik semua kegilaan pria bermarga Park itu, dia ahli dalam bidang software. Ia yang selalu membobol sistem kemananan dan melakukan peretasan di berbagai misi yang sudah mereka jalani dua tahun silam.

Sedangkan Hoseok, dia ahli dalam bidang hardware. Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan seperangkat hardware dan motherboard kepadanya, pria berwajah lonjong itu akan merakit apa saja yang kau butuhkan, membuat kemustahilan menjadi sebuah kemungkinan. Taehyung berkata dia adalah otak dibalik mereka semua. Misterius dan tidak terprediksi.

"Ada apa ini, Taehyung?", tanya Hoseok yang menyeringai ketika melihat kehadiranku, pandangan pria itu menyelidik, senyum ramah terpatri pada bibirnya. Tapi, aku bahkan dapat merasakan keinginan luar biasa darinya untuk menyingkirkanku keluar.

"Kurasa bocah ini akan berguna", Taehyung menyeretku ke belakang laptop, dihimpit dengan Jimin dan Hoseok yang masih mengamatiku seperti menuntut sebuah jawaban. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?", aku bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Aku membenci lebih dari apa pun untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain dan Taehyung justru menyeretku ke sebuah perkumpulan kecil.

"Buktikan kepada kami", Taehyung menyeringai, diikuti Jimin yang mendorong kepalaku dengan kasar disertai tawa histerisnya yang membuatku semakin gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Hoseok tentu saja tidak banyak bicara, ia lebih banyak memperhatikan, seperti menanti diriku membuat suatu kesalahan besar dan mengecewakan mereka semua.

Dan itu akan menjadi kemenangan bagi Hoseok.

"Baiklah", aku bangkit, menyibak korden untuk melihat gemerlapan lampu disepenjuru Kota Berlin yang tampak seperti kunang kunang kecil dibalik jendela. Taehyung memberikanku kesempatan untuk merubah hidupku selamanya. Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang tidak terlihat namun berguna bagi orang lain, terlibat dalam suatu aksi.

Aku segera mengoperasikan laptop dengan jemariku yang bekerja sesuai dengan insting dan pengalaman, membuka 0Day Exploit yang banyak membantuku dalam terobosan meretas belakangan ini. Aliran data dan Bahasa Mesin mengalir di layar laptop, aku pun memasukkan kode kode yang sudah tercetak jelas di dalam otakku.

"Jadi?".

Aku mengerti langkah ini adalah langkah yang salah dan berbahaya. Aku baru saja menceburkan diriku ke dalam suatu dunia yang belum pernah kulihat, aku hanya penghuni Darknet dibelakang meja dan layar. Namun, semua peretas handal harus bisa melakukan aksi yang nyata, dan mereka akan membantuku untuk masuk ke titik itu. Sebuah titik perubahan, titik kesuksesan.

Aku ingin mereka melihat dunia tidak seperti apa yang ingin mereka lihat. Aku ingin mereka mengerti keputusasaan dan harapan hidup yang kian menipis untuk orang orang sepertiku. Diluar sana, dikucilkan dari masyarakat. Pertolongan yang tidak pernah datang. Sebuah kota tanpa harapan.

Aku mengklik 'enter' dan seketika semua lampu yang menyala terang dibelakangku lenyap menjadi kegelapan tak berujung, cahaya demi cahaya yang mengalir kubumihanguskan dengan kedua tanganku. Apakah mereka melihatku sekarang? Apakah mereka merasakan kesepian yang selalu kupendam selama ini? Apakah mereka merasa tersesat di dalam kegelapan tanpa penerangan?

Inilah duniaku.

Dunia tanpa harapan.

Dunia tanpa seberkas cahaya.[]

Sirene polisi berkumandang dikejauhan, menyongsong rumah yang ricuh oleh jeritan mahasiswa. Park Jimin tertawa keras, diikuti dengan seringai Kim Taehyung yang merangkulku tanpa memedulikan dua polisi yang turun dengan sigap, mencari siapa saja yang telah menciptakan kekacauan di Kota Berlin.

Aku.

"Mereka akan menangkap kita!", aku berujar panik, belum sepenuhnya hilang kewarasan seperti pria berambut pirang yang terbahak bahak histeris, meneriakkan sumpah serapah kearah jendela yang dihiasi lampu mobil polisi. Kim Taehyung mengambil sebuah hiasan kecil dari meja kerja, mencurinya sebagai cinderamata, sama sepertiku, ia melakukan sesuatu yang sama persis denganku. Namun, aku mengernyit ketika pria berkulit tan itu menyongsong kearah pintu kamar dengan seringai licik pada bibirnya.

"T-Tunggu! Kalian mau kemana?", aku bertanya heran, memikirkan tempat untuk bersembunyi atau bagaimana caraku melarikan diri ketika Taehyung tergelak mengejek.

"Apa? Kau mengira kami tinggal disini?", Hoseok terpingak pingkal.

Seribu pertanyaan tersimpan rapat dalam mulutku ketika pria jangkung itu menyeretku keluar, menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dengan mahasiswa yang berhamburan ke segala arah. Polisi sudah mendobrak pintu masuk, mengamati mereka dengan gesit, mencari biang onar di antara kerumunan massa yang berusaha melarikan diri.

" _FUCK YOU!"_ , Park Jimin tertawa histeris, mengangkat _stool_ besi sebelum memecah jendela rumah dan melompat keluar, kaca berserakan diatas jeritan para mahasiswa ketika para polisi menodongkan senjatanya, mencari diantara lautan kekacauan ini.

Kim Taehyung melihat pria berkacamata yang sedang menggandeng gadis berambut ikal. Ia pun menyeringai sembari berteriak lantang, " _It's his party_!", Taehyung menunjuk Stephen yang langsung dirangsek oleh para polisi. Pria itu memekik tak percaya, memberontak dan membela diri ketika Taehyung tertawa tawa keras.

Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan kepala yang terlalu pusing untuk berpikir sebelum Taehyung menarikku berlari keluar dengan Hoseok yang mengikuti dibelakang. Tanganku secara refleks menarik serta Marie ketika aku berpapasan dengan gadis yang linglung itu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apalagi, aku adalah biang kerok dari masalah ini.

Kami berlari dengan para mahasiswa yang sudah menyebar seperti kawanan burung dikejar predator, Taehyung dan Jimin tergelak puas, saling merangkul satu sama lain ketika Hoseok terkekeh remeh, "Kalian bocah ingin berpesta? Tunggu sampai kita aman dari anjing kepolisian itu", dan pria berwajah lonjong itu kembali memaksa kami untuk terus bergerak.

Kami berhenti di sebuah jalan yang sepi di pesisran kota Berlin, lampu sudah kembali menyala dengan warna oranye keemasan di atas kepalaku.

"Kurasa, ini dimana kita berpisah", Taehyung melayangkan senyum penuh arti, membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuhku berdesir, jantungku mengencang tanpa alasan yang masuk akal. "Sampai bertemu denganmu lagi, _Script Kiddies_ ", ia menyeringai nakal sebelum berpencar dengan Jimin dan Hoseok.

Aku terengah engah, belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi di sekelilingku. Dan aku baru saja menyadari kehadiran Marie yang mematung sembari memperhatikanku lekat lekat. Pandangan meneliti itu membuatku menjadi gugup, senyum sumringah terhapus dari wajahku yang menegang.

"Kau…Jeon Jungkook, benar?".

Aku menengadah terkejut.

"Kau duduk dibelakangku saat kelas lima. Aku mengingatmu sekarang", Marie tersenyum manis dan gadis itu berhasil membuatku membalasnya, tanpa segelintir pun paksaan. "Maaf kalau aku bersikap tidak sopan kepadamu tadi".

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi", ia tertawa kecil, "Tpi, kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi, Jungkook", Marie mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar seperti kutukan. Dan ternyata, hal itu benar. Pertemuan awal kami dikarenakan oleh sebuah pesan antar sederhana, menjadi lebih rumit dan berakhir dengan konflik yang tidak pernah kuharapkan.

"Selamat malam", Marie tersenyum singkat, melambai kepadaku sebelum berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Aku pun berbalik, berlari kearah yang bertolak belakang dengan gadis yang baru saja memasuki hidupku. Namun, disinilah aku berada, dengan kedua kakiku yang menyongsong kehidupan baru.

Kehidupan yang dilengkapi oleh kehadiran bom waktu yang dapat meledakkan otakku kapan saja—Kim Taehyung.[]

"Itulah pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Taehyung", Jungkook berucap dengan suara yang bergetar, kalimat yang terpeleset dengan lidahnya sendiri. Pria itu sangat gugup dan gelisah, seperti diperlihatkan kembali dengan trauma terbesar dalam hidupnya. Seokjin menarik napas panjang, "Apa kau dekat dengannya?".

Jungkook tersenyum miris, "Seharusnya tidak", dan ia kembali bermain dengan jari jemarinya. Pandangan pria itu kosong, seperti nyawanya sudah terenggut dan hanya menyisakan raga yang tidak memiliki jiwa. "Tapi itu tidak berarti sekarang. Dia sudah meninggal, mereka semua sudah meninggal".

Seokjin dapat merasakan kesedihan yang terpancar dalam bola mata hitam itu, kesepian Jungkook yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia tahu ia bersikap jahat, memaksa seseorang yang tengah berduka untuk membeberkan sebuah informasi.

Seokjin merasa seperti bajingan tak berperasaan.

"Ceritakan kepadaku lebih banyak tentang Taehyung".

Jungkook kembali tersenyum.[]

Kim Taehyung adalah kebalikan dariku. Ia sangat percaya diri, sangat arogan, dan dapat meyakinkan orang lain hanya dengan kata katanya. Aku bersyukur dengan fakta kalau pria itu selalu mengawasiku diantara yang lain, mengajarkanku banyak hal, memberikan pengalaman, membantuku untuk keluar dari cangkang yang memerangkapku selama ini.

Taehyung mengajakku keluar pada musim dingin di Bulan Desember, ia mengenakan jaket kulit yang selalu terlihat pantas untuknya, wajahnya selalu terlihat tampan dan pemberani. Pria narsistik yang sudah merubah segala aspek dalam kehidupanku, merubah sudut pandangku, mengajariku untuk melihat melewati hazelnya.

"Meretas itu sama seperti sihir", Taehyung menarikku berjalan ke atas eskalator disebuah mall yang masih ramai akan pengunjung, bahkan cara jalan Taehyung memperlihatkan betapa berkuasanya dia, bahwa dia yang memegang kendali, dan aku hanya bayangan kecil yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia melangkah.

"Ketika kau meretas sesuatu, ada tiga hal yang perlu kau ingat", Taehyung menyeringai kepadaku, mengangkat tiga jemarinya yang lentik seperti seorang pianis. "Pertama, kau harus tahu bahwa ' _No system is safe_. Kedua, ' _Aim for the impossible'_ , dan ketiga⸺".

" _Have fun in cyberspace_ ", aku melanjutkan, membuat Taehyung terengah dan senyum puas terukir pada bibirku. "MRX", kami berdua berucap serempak. Pada akhirnya, aku menyadari walau aku dan Taehyung adalah dua kubu panah yang berbeda kami memiliki panutan yang sama.

MRX, Tuhan terbesar Darknet.

Taehyung seketika berhenti dan melesakkan tangannya yang berbalut jaket kulit ke dalam tempat sampah, mengundang tatapan keheranan dari orang orang yang melintas dan diriku sendiri yang tercengang lebar. Taehyung tidak tampak keberatan dengan seluruh atensi yang tertuju kepadanya, justru tersenyum semakin puas karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Taehyung?", pada akhirnya aku menyuara, gatal untuk menahan pertanyaan yang sedaritadi tertahan di ujung lidahku. Taehyung mengeluarkan sekotak donat yang sudah tidak ada isinya, membukanya dan tersenyum bungah ketika menemukan slip nota dengan data pesanan yang masih ditempel solatip pada ujung kardus.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu tentang _social engeneering_?". Ia menyeringai meremehkan ketika aku menampilkan eskpresi bingung. "Tidak sepertimu yang selalu saja bermain dengan sistem dan kode. Bagaimana kalau aku berkata aku tahu caranya meretas manusia?".

Kebingungan kembali menyuara dalam kepalaku, tapi aku hanya diam sembari mengikuti Taehyung yang berjalan menuju toko donat yang diramaikan oleh para pengunjung, kebanyakan tengah bersantai sembari menikmati camilan ringan. "Manusia adalah orang yang mudah percaya dan cenderung tidak peduli, menghindari konflik sebisa mungkin", Taehyung melirik singkat pemulung yang menengadahkan kedua tangan di depan pintu toko.

Aku berdiam canggung ketika Taehyung menerobos barisan antrian, mengundang gerutuan protes dari para gadis remaja yang langsung terdiam ketika Taehyung tersenyum seduktif kepada mereka, entah mengapa, dasar perutku terkocok kocok dan aku kembali merasakan mual.

Aku berkonsentrasi untuk tidak muntah di depan umum sehingga tidak menyadari Taehyung yang menyeringai nakal kepadaku sembari berbicara tanpa suara, " _Watch and learn_ ".

Taehyung berdeham keras, menarik perhatian karyawan yang sedang mengkalkulasi dibalik kasir, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Sir_?".

"Ya, aku tidak mendapatkan dua donat gula pesananku".

Karyawan itu menatap bingung, menerima struk yang diserahkan Taehyung kepadanya dan meneliti pesanan yang tercetak di kertas nota. "Apa kau yakin kau tidak menerima pesananmu?".

"Menurutmu, untuk apa aku berdiri disini?", Taehyung bertanya dengan wajahnya yang arogan. Wajah yang begitu kubenci dan anehnya⸺justru membuatku terpukau.

"Siapa yang melayanimu, _Sir_?", karyawan itu bertanya menyelidik, aku menelan ludahku ketika Taehyung terengah dengan ekspresi yang kehabisan sabar. " _That blonde_ ", ujarnya sembari menunjuk gadis berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk menyajikan minuman panas.

Karyawan itu masih kukuh tidak merespon Taehyung yang kemudian membanting kasar kardus rotinya di konter kasir. Ia menatap tajam pria yang menunduk dibalik mesin hitungnya, tampak ingin segera menyelesaikan konflik dengan pelanggan yang tidak diharapkan.

"Apa aku perlu berbicara dengan manajermu?".

Sampai akhirnya, karyawan itu mengambilkan dua donat gula dan menyerahkannya kepada Taehyung. Kim Taehyung tersenyum puas, menarik tanganku keluar toko. Aku masih terkagum kagum dengan cara Taehyung memanipulasi keadaan, pembawaan dirinya yang begitu percaya diri seakan akan meruntuhkan segala pertahan 'musuhnya'.

"Tadi itu keren", aku bukan tipe pria yang dengan mudah melontarkan sebuah pujian. Tapi harus kuakui, Kim Taehyung membuatku sedikit terkesan. Terlebih lagi, aku tergolong ke dalam kategori manusia yang tidak pandai bersosialisasi.

"Semoga kau dapat belajar dari ini, Jungkook", Taehyung berpaling kepada pemulung yang mengusap perutnya kelaparan, sebelum menyerahkan dua donat itu dengan sebuah senyuman tulus, tidak ada arogansi sedikitpun dalam wajahnya.

Dapat kukatakan, disitulah disaat aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Saat yang sama ketika aku bertemu Marie dengan kotak pizza bertumpuk tumpuk dikedua tanganku, perasaan yang sama ketika aku bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang kucintai selama ini.

Aku mengakui bahwa aku terpukau dengan Kim Taehyung, aku menjilat ludahku sendiri dan mengakui bahwa aku kalah. Dia sudah menghancurkan seluruh pertahananku yang seharusnya melangkah sejauh jauhnya dari manusia bermarga Kim itu.

Namun, disnilah aku, kembali mengikutinya kemana pun ia melangkah. Disinilah aku, justru tertarik semakin dalam ke hiruk pikuk dan pesona seorang Kim Taehyung.[]


	4. Chapter 4

**CLAY**

"Siapa yang membunuhnya?", Kim Seokjin membuyarkan lamunan pria yang terseret kembali ke dalam ingatan terpahitnya, menemukan mayat Kim Taehyung terbaring tak bernyawa di kamar hotel, peluru yang menembus jantungnya. Semua itu salah Jungkook, kalau ia tidak bersikap egois dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia tidak memiliki keangkuhan yang begitu berbahaya, harga diri yang membuatnya kehilangan segala hal.

"Russian Cybercrime", Jungkook mengutarakan fakta dengan pandangan kosong, "Ia membunuhnya. Ia membunuh Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok. Semua yang kumiliki", Jungkook berkali kali mengguratkan kuku pada punggung tangannya, tak menyadari kulit yang mengelupas dan darah yang mulai mengalir.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, "Hentikan".

Jungkook menoleh dengan manik hitam yang kosong.

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri", Seokjin menarik tangan Jungkook yang bergetaran hebat, membiarkan tahanan itu mengatur napasnya yang pendek pendek dan tidak stabil, ingatannya yang berulang kali memutar trauma itu.

"Kami bukan sebuah organisasi rahasia, kami hanya sekelompok remaja yang ingin membuktikan diri sendiri", Jungkook melanjutkan setelah warna kembali membasuhi wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Ia memberikan jeda yang panjang, membiarkan suara baling baling kipas angin berderak di atas kepalanya.

"Semuanya berawal dari aksi pertama kami yang hanya didasarkan pada kesenangan".[]

Aku terduduk di belakang sebuah van berwarna hitam yang berhasil dicuri Hoseok dari lapangan parkir minimarket 24 jam. Aku merasa sedikit gelisah akan fakta kalau aku sudah terlibat ke dalam sebuah aksi kriminal. Walaupun aku seorang _hacker_ , aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindari dunia kriminalitas—tetapi aku justru terseret semakin dalam. Taehyung berjanji kepadaku untuk mengembalikan van itu ketika semuanya sudah selesai. Setidaknya, aku berharap keparat kecil itu tidak bermain main.

Van berwarna hitam itu berhenti di gedung NBO yang tengah dikerubungi pers. Kim Taehyung berulang kali memberitahukan kepada kami rencana yang sudah disusunnya dari semalam. Sangat disayangkan, aku tidak terlibat dalam diskusinya. Rasanya janggal ketika kau adalah bagian dari sebuah kelompok, namun mereka merahasiakan sesuatu darimu. Taehyung meyakinkanku bahwa dia hanya ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan kecil kepada teman terbaiknya—yang dimana, berhasil membuatku memutar mata malas.

"Jimin dan Jungkook, kalian yang akan berkerja. Kook, kau hanya perlu memberikan akses laptop presentasi kepada Jimin, mengerti?", Taehyung meremas pundakku terlalu kencang, wajahnya berada terlalu dekat dengan milikku, hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan ketika ia berbicara. Bola mata pria itu membeliak dengan seringai lebar menghiasi bibir. Seluruh ekpresi yang menandakan betapa sintingnya Kim Taehyung.

"Tae, bukankah kita sepakat aku yang akan berperan?", tanya Hoseok memprotes, melirikku dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuatku merasa pria itu ingin menyingkirkanku dari kelompok kecilnya cepat atau lambat. Kalau bukan karena Taehyung, mungkin mereka sudah menendangku keluar.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat", Taehyung menepuk punggungku kasar sembari meraih kunci mobil dari tangan Hoseok. Ia pun mendorongku keluar dari van dengan senyum mendukung. "Ingatlah, kalau kau melakukan kesalahan sekecil apa pun, kita akan mati".

Aku mengangguk gugup, tidak merasa termotivasi sama sekali oleh kalimat penyemangatnya. Park Jimin tertawa melengking di sampingku, merangkulku sangat erat, nyaris mencekik leherku ketika kita berjalan mendekati antrian para pembicara dari berbagai negara.

"Santai saja, _okay_?! Jangan tegang, jangan terlihat mencurigakan!", ujar Jimin yang tampak sangat mencurigakan dengan senyum lebar dan suaranya yang sekeras toa.

Akses masuk kita sudah dibereskan oleh Jimin yang telah mencuri berkas identitas anggota NBO kemarin malam. Ia hanya perlu mencetak ulang kartu identitas anggota sembari memalsukan miliknya sendiri.

Kami tiba di depan pintu yang dijaga ketat oleh keamanan, tidak mengejutkan karena banyak orang penting yang menghadiri pertemuan politik NBO. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti organisasi apa yang sedang mereka serang, apa motivasinya, dan mengapa disembunyikan dariku. Karena jujur, aku tidak berniat untuk berkhianat sama sekali.

Pria berbadan kekar yang menjaga di samping pintu mengamati Jimin sembari menyodorkan tangannya, "Identitas anda, _Sir?"_.

Jimin tersenyum percaya diri, memperlihatkan kartu keanggotaan NBO dari dalam saku jasnya. Taehyung sudah menata ulang rambutku ketika kami berada di dalam van, memberikanku setelan mahal yang untungnya masih terlihat simpel. Tapi, aku sudah merasa seperti menempati tubuh orang lain, seperti identitasku juga menghilang ketika aku bermain peran.

Park Jimin melangkah masuk tanpa kendala, namun pria berotot itu menahan dadaku ketika aku hendak mengikuti, "Tolong tunjukkan identitas Anda".

Tubuhku menegang.

Identitas apa?! Taehyung tidak menjelaskan tentang ini, kukira Jimin juga sudah mengatur semuanya. Tapi ia hanya menatapku sembari tersenyum nakal. Keringatku sudah membanjir deras, aku berusaha menguatkan ekspresiku yang tidak mencurigakan, walau sebenarnya aku merasakan gelisah luar biasa.

"Apa kau tidak mengetahuinya?", Jimin seketika mendekat kearahku. "Dia Kang Jungri, pembicara dari Korea Selatan", pria berotot itu tidak bergeming ketika Park Jimin menghela napas dengan dengusan jengkel. "Ayolah, jangan membuang waktuku. Dia _si_ Jungri, pembicara itu?".

Aku kembali terkesan ketika pria itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan kami masuk ke dalam gedung NBO. Bulu kudukku merinding ketika menangkap kehadiran Badan Intelejen yang berjaga di sekitar ruangan _meeting_.

Jimin menyelinap dengan gesit ke lantai atas, meninggalkanku seorang diri, kebingungan di antara para tamu yang berdiskusi ricuh di sekelilingku. "Jimin!", aku mendesis dengan suara kecil, pria itu berpaling dengan senyuman lebar. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?!", aku mendekatinya, berusaha tampil senatural mungkin diantara para politikus.

"Kau lihat laptop presentasi itu?", Jimin mengangguk ke panggung. "Pasti terhubung dengan server lain. Kau hanya perlu menyambungkan laptop itu dengan jaringanku sehingga aku mendapatkan akses untuk meretasnya, mengerti?".

Pria itu tidak menunggu responku yang masih diam membeku, ia langsung menempatkan dirinya di lantai atas gedung NBO. Aku menarik napas panjang, tidak ingin gagal dalam aksi pertamaku di sebuah kelompok sungguhan. Akhirnya, aku merasa menjadi bagian dari sesuatu, tidak dikucilkan dalam masyarakat.

Aku harus berhasil.

Aku berjalan mendekati panggung, melirik ke sekeliling. Orang orang terlihat sibuk berdiskusi dengan koleganya, mereka tidak melihat kearahku yang melintas mendekati podium. Aku melekatkan alat peretas pada mikrofon di samping podium pembicara, sebelum bergerser dan mengutak atik laptop presentasi.

Aku tidak terlihat. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan keberadaanku. Aku tidak akan terlihat.

Aku terkejut ketika mataku terpaku ke ujung panggung, seorang pria botak yang berwenang dalam teknisi acara mengernyit kepadaku curiga, hendak mendekat ketika aku tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat kepadanya. Kalimat Taehyung serasa berputar kembali dalam otakku, memberikanku kepercayaan diri.

Pria itu pun melewatiku tidak acuh.

Aku menghela napas lega, segera mengubah sever yang tersambungkan pada laptop presentasi dengan jaringan yang disediakan Jimin di lantai atas. Setelah koneksi terhubung, aku segera melenyapkan diriku dari keramaian, kembali tidak terlihat diantara politikus yang bertepuk tangan ricuh.

Seorang pembicara dari Jerman menaiki undakan podium, berdeham dalam mikrofon sebelum mengakses laptop presentasinya. Ia membuka _meeting_ dengan wibawa yang seperti menyatukan para politikus di ruangan itu, suaranya begitu lantang dan tegas, memberikan finalisasi pada keputusan _meeting_ di akhir diskusi.

Pria berkumis putih itu pun menayangkan sebuah tautan tentang politik, atau lebih tepatnya—

Aku melebarkan bola mataku ketika Jimin meretas ke kamera kemanan dan mengunduh semua video yang merekam kejadian terbesar dalam hidupku.

Layar berubah menjadi animasi yang membuat mulutku tercengang lebar, itu animasi seekor anjing dengan wajah yang diganti menjadi politikus ternama yang kini sedang menjadi pembicara di atas podium.

Anjing itu membalikkan tubuhnya ketika seekor binatang dengan tulisan merah ' _RAT_ ' menyongsong ke arahnya dan melakukan tindakan seksual yang membuat perutku terpelintir hebat. Taehyung bahkan tidak repot repot mensensor kemaluan pria yang terdorong masuk begitu saja pada bagian privat politikus yang mengeluarkan suara tidak senohoh.

Adegan berganti dengan politikus yang menerima perlakuan seksual dari berbagai pihak secara langsung, semuanya berangsur bertubi tubi dengan segala jenis suara yang berhasil membuat wajahku memucat. Aku dapat mendengar Park Jimin yang tertawa tawa keras dilantai dua, Kim Taehyung tergelak puas dengan koleganya yang menerima segala unduhan rekaman, menyebar luaskannya di jejaringan sakral bernama internet.

Park Jimin melompat turun dengan gesit, menarikku keluar ketika ruangan diskusi berubah panas dan ricuh oleh teriakan protes dan tidak terima dari para politikus yang menjadi korban kesenangan mereka bertiga.

Jimin terbahak bahak histeris, mendorong kepalaku kembali ke dalam van untuk menemui Taehyung yang menyeringai dan langsung memelukku sangat kencang. "Kerja bagus! Kau lihat reaksi mereka, kan?!".

Hoseok terkekeh sinis, memperlihatkan sebuah video yang sudah diunduh di berbagai jejaring sosial, "Kurasa, Berlin akan dilanda konflik untuk beberapa hari kedepan".

Aku bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum, aku tahu aku telah salah melangkah. Ketiga pria ini adalah sampah masyarakat sama seperti diriku, melakukan aski protes besar besaran dengan tindakan anarkis, atau hanya murni untuk kepuasan mereka sendiri.

Aku berteriak panik ketika melihat serombongan pria yang berlari menuju van kami dengan tongkat pemukul teracung. Aku menjerit ketika mereka mulai menghancurkan badan van, jendela mobil dihantam dari berbagai sisi sebelum pecah berkeping keeping.

"PERGI!". ini pertama kalinya aku menyeru begitu lantang, mendorong Taehyung yang justru tertawa semakin keras. "Kita akan tertangkap! Kita harus pergi sekarang, Taehyung!".

Taehyung merangsek mundur sembari menyeringai lebar ketika tongkat pemukul itu berhasil memecah kaca belakang van, ia merogoh sakunya dan seketika memucat. "Kunci mobilnya tidak ada".

"Apa?!", Hoseok menyeru panik, merogoh kantung celanya dengan liar, tidak menemukan benda logam itu berada dimana pun. "Aku bersumpah kau yang memegangnya, Taehyung!".

"Tidak ada padaku!".

"MEREKA DATANG!".

"AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI KUNCINYA!".

Teriakan demi teriakan membuat jantungku bedebaran sangat keras bercampur dengan sumpah serapah para pria yang hendak menghabisi kami berempat. Aku pun merogoh ke dalam saku celana jinsku dan terkejut bukan main ketika menemukan kunci van itu berada padaku.

"HOSEOK, BAWA KITA PERGI, SEKARANG!".

Jung Hoseok langsung meraih kunci mobil itu dari tanganku dengan tatapan bingung, menyetir secepat kilat ketika Jimin tertawa tawa histeris, mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada pihak keamanan yang mengumpat kasar. Taehyung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela yang hancur tak bersisa, sebelum mereka bertiga berteriak serempak.

" _FUCK YOU!_ ".

Ketiga jari tengah itu teracung tinggi, disusul dengan gelak tawa yang membahana di malam yang begitu dingin menggigit, meninggalkanku yang terduduk dengan pikiran berkecamuk, mengerti betul sudah sangat terlambat bagiku untuk berlari menjauh. Aku pun berteriak sekencang kencangnya, mengeluarkan kemarahan dan kebencianku kepada Berlin dan masyarakatnya yang meninggalkanku untuk mati.

Sampai aku bertemu dengan mereka, ketiga kolega yang sudah terasa seperti keluarga bagiku. Kami membuat kekacauan bersama, melarikan diri bersama dan tidak pernah menginggalkan siapa pun dibelakang.

Kim Taehyung pun mengembalikan van yang sudah pecah dan rusak diberbagai bagian ke lapangan parkir minimarket 24 jam sesuai dengan janjinya. Tidak lupa, pria itu mencoretkan tulisan 'SORRY' disepanjang badan mobil.[]

Kita adalah kelompok kecil yang melakukan sebuah aksi besar besaran dan kami membutuhkan sebuah markas untuk menyusun segalanya. Rumah nenekku adalah pilihan yang terbaik, nenekku menghilang kemarin malam dan ditemukan sedang berkeliaran di jalan raya Berlin. Ia memukuliku seperti orang gila ketika aku berusaha menolongnya. Dokter khusus yang menangani nenek sejak aku kecil, bersikeras agar ia dirawat pihak rumah sakit.

Dan dalam hitungan hari, ruang tengah nenekku berubah menjadi sarang seorang peretas. Komputer kami sudah terpasang dengan alat, kabel dan perangkat lunak lain yang akan membantu kami melakukan aksi. Jung Hoseok sedang berkonsentrasi dengan hardware dan mahakarya nya ketika Taehyung berteriak keras, menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Lebih dari satu juta penonton!".

Tidak pernah kusangka bahwa terobosan kami berhasil menarik atensi seluruh penduduk Kota Berlin. Video memalukan yang diunduh Hoseok sudah tersebar ke setiap sudut internet, berjuta juta penonton memutar ulang rekaman memalukan politikus dengan harga dirinya yang diinjak habis oleh sekumpulan anak remaja tanpa nama.

Namun, kalau kau ingin dikenal oleh masyarakat, menjadi desas desus yang beredar pada tiap area di Berlin, kau harus mempunyai sebuah nama yang mewakili kalian, merepresentasikan aksi yang kalian lakukan.

"Kita harus membuat sesuatu yang keren, sesuatu yang bagus!", Taehyung lebih bersemangat daripada yang lain, kecuali Jimin yang terkekeh keras ketika menonton ulang video pemberantasan para tikus politik itu. "Kita bisa menjadi seperti Anonymous", Hoseok menyuara dengan seringai lebar, "Seperti Lizardsec".

"Seperti—".

"MRX", aku dan Taehyung berucap serempak, saling melemparkan tatapan penuh arti.

"Tapi, aku rasa sebaiknya kita menjauh dari radar", ujar Hoseok yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan hardware dan motherboard di meja kerjanya. "Kecuali kalian cukup gila dan ingin tertangkap polisi", ia terkekeh.

"Tapi _brand_ adalah sesuatu yang keren!", Jimin berucap girang, diikuti tawa Taehyung yang sepemikiran dengannya, terlihat seperti anak kecil. "Aku ingin mereka mendengar suaraku".

Yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah bahwa Kim Taehyung bisa menjadi seseorang yang benar benar berbeda. Keparat arogan itu mempunyai ambisi yang sangat besar, harga diri yang mudah diserang seperti milikku, tak kusangka kita jauh lebih mirip dari yang pernah kukira.

Taehyung tidak mau melakukan aksi yang begitu begitu saja, dia selalu menantang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan kami bertiga selalu terseret masuk.

Ketika Taehyung mempunyai sebuah gagasan, ia tidak akan menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apa pun.

Ia mengambil sebuah topeng badut yang tersenyum lebar dari rak koleksi nenekku, " _Bingo_ ". Ia berakhir membuat sebuah rekaman video dengan topeng badut dan tudung biru yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia mengangkat kelima jarinya yang lentik dan panjang.

" _This little clown is chubby and fat_ ", ia menurunkan ibu jarinya.

" _This little clown wears a big red hat_ ", jari telunjuknya turun.

" _This little clown is strong and tall_ ", ia menurunkan jari manisnya.

" _This little clown is sweet and small_ ", jari kelingking itu ikut turun.

" _But THIS clown has the funniest trick of them all!",_ ujar Taehyung sembari menodongkan jari tengahnya dengan tawa maniak yang hanya ia miliki. Aku tidak menyadari diriku yang tersenyum ketika mengamatinya beraksi, orang sinting yang tampan dan tidak pernah dikalahkan. Namun, semua imajinasiku hancur ketika Hoseok mengutarakan sebuah protes yang terdengar seperti komentar santai.

"Bung, aku tidak ingin mati. Aku keluar", ujarnya sembari berkemas kemas perlengkapan, masih tersenyum tidak habis pikir. Park Jimin tergelak histeris, merangkul Hoseok yang kembali menggeleng, "Aku serius. Kalian benar benar sinting. Kuharap kau tidak berpihak kepada mereka", ia menoleh kepadaku yang menjadi salah tingkah.

"Siapa yang setuju?", Taehyung mengangkat tangannya sendiri, diikuti acungan tangan Jimin yang membuat Hoseok tersenyum putus asa, mereka semua sekarang menatapku dan sebuah kesalahan besar ketika aku juga ikut mengangkat tangan, mulai menggali liang kuburku sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tapi, kita harus mempunyai sebuah nama", ujar Taehyung sembari mondar mandir di ruang tengah nenekku yang sudah menjadi sarang seorang _hacker._

"Bagaimana dengan CLAY?", baru pertama kali dalam hidupku aku mengutarakan sebuah pendapat tanpa merasa ketakutan. Ketiga orang itu seketika menaruh atensinya kepadaku, yang sekarang aku mengerti betapa memuasakannya menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain.

Aku tersenyum asimetris, meraih topeng badut yang tersenyum lebar dengan wajah berkerut kerut.

" _Clowns Laughing At You_ ".

Kim Taehyung terengah sebelum tertawa keras dan memelukku tiba tiba, merampas seluruh oksigen di dalam paru paruku ketika kami nyaris terjatuh ke rak barang koleksi. Terkadang aku mempertanyakan sifat Taehyung yang lebih seperti binatang daripada seorang manusia.

Itu bagus. Karena aku tidak berteman baik dengan mereka.

"Kita adalah CLAY", Taehyung merangkulku, mengangguk kepada kedua koleganya dengan senyum merekah lebar. " _And the world will hear our name_ ".[]

Aksi pertama CLAY adalah pemberian salam hangat ke dalam dunia finansial, kami memakai topeng badut dan jaket bertudung yang menyembunyikan identitas kami. Aku berjalan beriringan dengan ketiga pria dengan ransel berat yang menyimpan seluruh teknologi dan perlengkapan meretasku. Kami menyusup ke atap gedung perusahaan besar di Berlin, menuju ke server yang menyambungkan seluruh jaringan perusahaan. Kesalahan yang fatal, karena begitu kami membobol masuk ke dalamnya, kami adalah Tuhan.

Aku memasang alat peretasku pada jaringan yang diutak atik Hoseok dengan tangan lincahnya, tawa Taehyung dan teriakan Jimin berkumandang. Aku dapat mengerjakan sesuatu dengan sangat cepat ketika aku memaksa otakku untuk melakukan demikian. Ditambah dengan butiran Ritalin yang kini menjadi konsumsi kami sehari hari, memastikan bahwa kita terjaga sepanjang hari dan bekerja keras.

Jimin tersenyum lebar ketika ia sudah mendapatkan akses masuk dari laptopnya, kami hanya perlu melakukan sebuah trik dan mempersembahkan hadiah kecil kepada Kota Berlin yang kekurangan warna.

Saluran televisi menyiarkan tayangan langsung dengan reporter yang tampak tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi, "Stok saham perusahaan naik dan turun secara bersamaan. Yah, s-saham itu⸺", reporter itu tercengang ketika aliran grafik stok naik, turun, melejit naik lagi dan turun secara teratur.

Melambangkan jari tengah yang teracung.

Taehyung terbahak bahak keras, menjerit dalam tiap aksi CLAY yang mengundang banyak perhatian Kota Berlin. Aksi kedua kami adalah perusahaan farmasi yang menyandang nama besar di Jerman. Kami melompat turun dari van, mereka mengerubungiku yang sudah berkutat dengan laptop di depan gedung perusahaan Pharma yang menampilkan cahaya keemasan.

Sebelum aku mengambil kendali atas listrik perusahaan itu dan memberikan sedikit seni ke dalamnya. Dari kecil aku memang pecinta seni dan sangat memuaskan untuk bisa membaginya ke seluruh dunia.

Lamp lampu yang menerangi gedung perusahaan farmasi mati sepenuhnya sebelum kembali menyala dengan kalimat demi kalimat yang berhasil membuat kami tertawa keras, bahkan gelak tawa terlontar dari belah bibirku.

' _WE'_

 _'KILL'_

 _'ANIMALS'_

 _'WE'_

 _'KILL'_

 _'ANIMALS'_

Terobosan demi terobosan kami lakukan bersama, dengan bantuan stimulan yang selalu membuatku terfokus aku tidak pernah memberikan lubang dalam pekerjaanku. CLAY menjadi sebuah nama yang tersebar ke seluruh dunia, terfokus pada Kota Berlin yang gempar dengan fenomena 'CLAY'. Penonton bergilir dan terus berdatangan seperti sungai yang mengalir deras, komentar dan pengakuan berbagai pihak menyatakan dukungan mereka akan aksi anarkis CLAY yang sudah membombardir berbagai perusahaan penting di Jerman.

Politikus. Pengusaha. Siapa saja yang menjadi target berikut CLAY tidak akan bisa melakukan apa apa, semuanya begitu sederhana. Hanya dengan akses terhadap jaringan yang luas, kau sudah bisa mengendalikan orang sukses yang hanya mampu tercengang bodoh.

Sekumpulan sampah masyarakat yang mengotori nama baik orang yang pernah membuang mereka. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dapat memberikan pengaruh yang sangat besar kepada dunia yang tidak pernah memedulikanku, pertanyaan para reporter terus saja mengundang senyum pada bibirku yang akhir akhir ini selalu merekah lebar.

"Siapa kira kira figur dibalik topeng itu?".

"Apakah mereka semacam organisasi rahasia?".

"Atau hanya sekumpulan anak remaja pemberontak?".[]

Aku tidak terkejut ketika menemukan Taehyung yang alih alih terpuaskan seperti Jimin ia justru terduduk dengan dahi mengernyit keesokan harinya. Kilat frustasi dan cemas terpancar dalam bola matanya yang mendung. Dan untuk pertama kali, aku melihat pria itu kehilangan kepercayaan diri.

Aku selalu tahu semuanya tidak pernah sesederhana itu bagi Taehyung. Dia bukan remaja anarkis yang hanya ingin melakukan aski besar besaran atau mempermalukan orang lain demi kepuasan semata. Dia adalah pria berambisi yang hanya ingin _seseorang_ untuk mendengar namanya.

MRX.

Tuhan dari Darknet.

Aku menghampiri Taehyung yang menjambak rambutnya frustasi, menggebrak keyboard sembari mengumpat kasar ketika tidak ada kabar sedikit pun dari idolanya itu. "Mengapa dia tidak melihat kita?! Apa kesalahan yang kita perbuat?!".

Desas desus tentu saja sudah tersebar ke dalam Darknet, tentang sekelompok peretas dengan julukan CLAY yang melakukan aksi gila disepenjuru dunia, berpusat di Jerman. Semua orang bertanya tanya siapa mereka? Apakah mereka akan menjadi penghalang?

MRX menatap satu persatu pengikut setia yang memujanya, memberikan pekerjaan kepada mereka yang dianggap layak untuk mengemban sebuah misi.

" _What about_ CLAY?", salah seorang _hacker_ bawahan MRX bertanya, diikuti anggukan dari kelompok kecil lain yang juga merasa resah.

MRX menelengkan kepalanya, "CLAY _who_?".

Mereka semua tertawa terbahak bahak dan respon itu menampar Taehyung sangat keras, merusak harga diri yang begitu dinjunjungnya—aku sangat mengerti itu. Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang gila kekuasaan dan kontrol. Seseorang yang bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutut hanya dengan rekayasa sosial. Namun, seperti naristik yang lain, kelemahannya terletak pada harga dirinya sendiri.

Dan kalau kau berhasil menjatuhkan itu, kau bisa membuat Kim Taehyung bersujud.

Taehyung berakhir melakukan berbagai aksi gila yang tidak direncanakan matang matang, ia bahkan tidak mendisukiskannya dengan kami terlebih dahulu. Sampai suatu ketika Taehyung nyaris menyebabkan identitasnya terkuak kepada publik karena hampir tertangkap polisi.

Aku, Jimin, dan Hoseok yang akan terus menyelamatkannya, tapi pria itu tidak pernah menyerah. Merusak keamanan CLAY hanya karena egoisme yang tidak ada habisnya. Aksi itu pun hanya berhenti karena notifikasi yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum bungah, matanya sayu akibat tidak tidur berhari hari, rambutnya acak acakkan seperti orang gila.

' _MRX has invited you'_.

Kami pun meluncur ke dalam Darknet sebagai CLAY, dengan Taehyung yang memimpin untuk bertemu Tuhan-nya. Kami melewati beberapa peretas yang menjadi pengikut setia MRX, menemukan pahlawan Darknet itu sudah menanti kedatangan kami di ujung terminal jaringan.

 _"I have a present for you_ ".

MRX menyerahkan sebuah kotak hadiah kepada kami, sebelum Taehyung membukanya dan mendapatkan empat mainan bayi yang mengundang gelak tawa penghinaan dari seluruh pengikut MRX, disusul dengan tawa dingin peretas terkemuka Darknet yang tersenyum di balik topeng bertanda 'X'.

Kim Taehyung membanting laptopnya yang jatuh bergulingan di markas kami, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya kalau pria itu sudah mengamuk. Aku bahkan melihat air mata nyaris mengaliri wajahnya yang kacau dan gelisah.

'HAHAHA!' 'HAHA!'.

Seluruh komentar itu membuat Kim Taehyung menjerit frutasi sebelum aku bertindak dan memutuskan sambungan dari Darknet. Itulah CLAY bagi MRX, hanya sekumpulan pencundang menyedihkan dengan lelucon kekanak kanakkannya. Kalau aku boleh mengutarakan pendapat, MRX memang benar.

Kami hanya peretas tak terarah yang bekerja untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang lain dan itu sangat sangat menyedihkan.

"Kita akan meretas data BND", aku berujar tegas, diikuti tatapan terkejut dari Jimin dan Hoseok yang menganggapku sudah sinting. BND adalah Pusat Intelejensi Jerman dengan sistem keamanan terketat dan tidak ada terobosan maupun akses masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau sudah gila!", Hoseok menggeleng, bahkan Jimin tampak tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti langkah sintingku. Namun, Taehyung berbeda dari mereka, ia mengerti motivasiku, tujuanku, ia mengerti diriku luar dan dalam, dan kita membagi dua pemikiran yang sama.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan senyum liar. " _Aim For The Impossible'_ ".

"Dan disitulah saat kau jatuh".

Kim Seokjin menatap pria yang bergeming dengan rasa bersalah menggerogoti jiwanya, langkah yang begitu beresiko, kesombongan yang terlalu tinggi. Jeon Jungkook mengangguk miris, teringat ketiga temannya yang meninggal karena ulahnya sendiri.

" _Just like Icarus fly too close to the sun_ ".

"Russian Cybercrime, mereka membunuh teman temanku dan mereka juga akan membunuhku", Jungkook bergidik ngeri, memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetaran hebat, kembali merasakan dunia yang tidak memedulikannya, dunia yang sudah lupa akan segala aksi anarkisnya.

"Aku tahu kalian menawarkan program perlindungan saksi", Seokjin tersenyum miris ketika Jungkook berujar dengan bola mata yang melebar penuh harap, dibalik segala keputusasaan dan rasa takut yang membuatnya selalu menoleh ke belakang, menunggu sampai seseorang meledakkan otaknya.

"Aku bisa menemukan MRX dan FRI3NDS untuk kalian dan kalian memberikanku program perlindungan".

"Dan darimana aku bisa tahu kau bahkan tidak berbohong?", tanya Seokjin dengan hembusan napas yang tidak sabar. Jungkook sama sekali tidak memberikannya informasi penting, tidak mengindikasikan lokasi MRX maupun organisasi teroris yang bersembunyi di dalam Darknet.

Dia justru menawarkan sebuah jasa.

Jungkook mengambil empat kotak gula dari toples kaca di meja interogasi. "Meretas itu seperti sihir", sebelum merangkup gula gula itu dan hanya menyisakan satu bongkahan kecil, melenyapkan tiga lainnya. "Kau membuat mereka melihat apa yang kau ingin mereka lihat", sebelum mengusap jarinya sekali lagi dan empat bongkahan gula pun meluncur turun ke meja interogasi seperti sedia kala.

Kim Seokjin memalingkan wajah, berusaha mengabaiakan senyum dingin yang terpatri pada bibir Jungkook. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki itu, ia terlihat frustasi, putus asa, trauma akan kematian teman temannya sebelum bersikap seperti bajingan kecil yang mempermainkan kepala divisi itu sedetik kemudian.

"Karirmu sedang terancam", Jungkook menatap tepat ke dalam bola mata penyidik yang mematung, "Kau lulusan Free University of Berlin dengan nilai tertinggi, melakukan pencapaian spektakuler dan ditempatkan di divisi kejahatan dunia maya".

"Kau mempunyai seorang istri yang mengalami keguguran, setelah itu ia tidak bisa mempunyai seorang anak diakibatkan penyakit langka pada rahimnya. Semenjak itu, hidupmu hancur berantakkan, kau mengalami kegagalan dalam menemukan MRX dan organisasi teroris yang bernama FRI3NDS".

Jungkook menyodorkan tiga selongsong peluru kepada Seokjin yang diam ditempat, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari tahanan yang berbicara dengan lancar, membeberkan informasi Seokjin dengan kepercayaan diri dan arogansi yang tinggi.

"MRX membunuh teman temanku. Aku akan menangkapnya untuk sebuah program perlindungan".

Seokjin justru memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menganalisis peluru yang membunuh Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, dan Jung Hoseok. Ia harus berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mempersempit lubang pencariannya terhadap peretas anonimus bernama MRX.

Jeon Jungkook adalah opsi terakhirnya dan pria itu mengerti bagaimana caranya membuat Seokjin merasakan keputusasaan dan depresi berat.

Ia menghabiskan tiga jam menginterogasi tersangka yang masih bertahan untuk tutup mulut. Seokjin mengerti, kalau ia berada disekitar pria itu lebih lama lagi, pertahanannya akan runtuh, dan Jungkook lah yang akan memenangkan permainan.[]


	5. Chapter 5

**NO SYSTEM IS SAFE**

Kim Taehyung menghilangkan rasa kecewa dan sakit hatinya dengan cara umum yang dilakukan seseorang dengan tingkat emosi labil. Ia memerintahku dan Jimin untuk mengganggu sinyal dalam sebuah saluran radio, menghentikan semua telepon masuk dari sepenjuru Berlin. Ia berakhir memangkan lotre mobil Porsche yang kini ia raung raungkan di tengah jalan raya seperti orang sinting.

Ia memberhentikan mobil itu dihadapan kami, senyum arogannya sudah kembali terukir pada bibir Taehyung, "Apa? Kalian tidak ingin bersenang senang?".

"Bukankah seharusnya kita menyusun rencana untuk BND?", Hoseok mengernyit tidak setuju, sendainya aku cukup berani untuk menentang Taehyung, aku akan berteriak tepat di wajahnya bahwa ia hanya pecundang bodoh yang membuang buang waktu kami. Ini adalah alasan terbesar mengapa MRX meremehkan CLAY, menganggap kita bukan apa apa selain lelucon kecil.

"Masuk".

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku bilang masuk!", ia menyeret kepalaku dengan kasar yang sejujurnya menumbuhkan emosi dalam diriku, tapi aku tetap bungkam dan menuruti kemauannya. Aku tidak menyukai sikap Kim Taehyung yang berubah seenaknya sendiri semenjak penghinaan besar besaran MRX. Dia memang bedebah kecil, tapi dia belum pernah mengontrol kami sedemikian rupa.

 _Control freak_ , aku mendengus, menggeleng berulang kali ketika pria tampan itu menginjak gas dengan kecepatan tinggi, tertawa terbahak bahak sembari berteriak kesetanan diikuti dengan aksi gila Park Jimin yang mencopot celananya, menjadi rekaman publik ketika kami melewati berbagai transportasi umum. Para penumpang merekam aksinya dengan tawa geli ataupun ekspresi jijik.

Aku kembali menggeleng, kami benar benar sudah keluar jalur.

Kim Taehyung memberhentikan mobil Porsche nya di hadapan dua wanita berpakaian minim yang mendekatinya seduktif, sudah berulang kali aku berbisik kepadanya untuk jalan terus, pulang ke markas dan membahas tentang aksi peretasan BND. Namun, pria itu justru mengundang mereka masuk.

Kim Taehyung berakhir menyewa kamar hotel di pesisiran Berlin, mengubahnya menjadi pesta ganja dengan minuman keras tersebar dimana mana. Aku kembali terperangkap dalam kegelisahan sosial, terbatuk sesak ketika Taehyung meniupkan asap ganja tepat ke wajahku. Aku ingin meneriakinya, menyadarkan bajingan itu kalau ini sudah melewati batas.

Namun, apa arti 'batas' bagi orang seliar Taehyung?

Aku terududuk kaku, bersebelahan dengan Jung Hoseok yang tercengang lebar, tidak menyangka akan Park Jimin yang sudah bertelanjang, hanya mengenakan _boxer_ dengan lekuk tubuh terekspos jelas. Dia sudah mabuk berat, dia menghabiskan terlalu banyak minuman keras dan isapan ganja, menari seperti orang gila dengan tawa yang membahana di ruang hotel.

Sedangkan Taehyung, ia mendekatiku, mencengkeram wajahku ketika kesabaran yang kupendam sekian lama mulai menipis. "Seharusnya kau bersenang senang!", Taehyung menyeringai, menenggak lebih banyak alkohol yang menguarkan aroma memabukkan dan aku sangat membencinya.

"Kau tidak mau berakhir menjadi pecundang seumur hidup! Bersenang senanglah! Lakukan sepuasmu! Bukankah kau yang berkendali?!", aku ingin mengingatkan bahwa Taehyung berteriak teriak terlalu keras, bisa menyebabkan kami mendapat masalah dengan petugas keamanan hotel.

Tapi itu terlalu ironis, menyadari fakta bahwa kami sudah melakukan tindak kriminalitas melalui dunia cyber, melibatkan aparat penegak hukum di dalam prosesnya.

"Belajarlah dariku, Jungkook", Kim Taehyung terkekeh dengan pandangan mata yang tidak fokus sebelum berjalan ke arah sofa tempat kedua wanita berpakaian minim terkapar mabuk. Ia merangkul wanita yang menggelayutinya seduktif sebelum melumat bibirnya sangat kasar, menciptakan erangan panas yang membuat perutku terpelintir.

Ia berpaling kepada wanita kedua yang seperti memohon untuk dipuaskan, Taehyung melakukan permainan lidah menjijikkan dengan perempuan yang mendesah keras, sebelum Kim Taehyung mendorong kepala wanita itu seenaknya sendiri, tidak menghargainya barang sedikit pun. Merasa puas karena telah mencicipnya dan membuangnya begitu saja?

Dasar bajingan picik.

Aku tercenung dengan pemikiran itu sebelum Taehyung bangkit dan mendekatiku, botol alkohol yang sudah setengah habis di tangan kirinya, "Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga, Jungkook?", ia menyeringai lebar, mendorongku ke dinding apartemen dan aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah membenci berada di posisi ini lebih dari apa pun.

Aku merasa kecil, terintimidasi, dan direndahkan dengan segala cara terburuk untuk merendahkan seseorang.

"Taehyung, hentikan", aku berbisik lirih ketika pria gila itu meremas wajahku, memaksaku menenggak alkohol yang terasa sangat pahit, meninggalkan sensasi panas pada tenggorokanku yang terbakar. Sia sia saja tanganku memberontak untuk mendorong dada pria yang tidak bergeming, ia justru tertawa semakin keras.

"Apakah kau sebodoh itu, Jungkook?! Apa aku perlu mengajarimu seperti bayi?!", aku terkesiap ketika Taehyung melumat bibirku. Aku membeliak ketakutan ketika merasakan lidah panas Taehyung mendominasi seluruh tubuhku yang memanas.

Lebih dari apa pun, bajingan ini sudah kehilangan kewarasan!

Park Jimin terlalu mabuk dan menikmati pertunjukkannya sendiri untuk menolongku, sedangkan Hoseok tidak ingin terlibat dalam sebuah pertikaian.

Aku berusaha bernapas, mendorong Taehyung ketika pria itu merangkulku sangat erat, mencekik leherku di antara lengannya yang terjulur. "Ha? Begitu?! Aku harus mengajarimu, begitu?!", Taehyung kembali menciumku sangat kasar dan aku tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir turun.

Rasanya begitu sakit dan menyiksa. Taehyung memberi gigitan keras pada bibir bawahku yang bergetar sebelum aku berhasil mendorongnya jauh.

"Hentikan!".

Ini kali pertama aku menjerit kepadanya, mengatakan sesuatu yang bertolak belakang dengan kemauannya, mempertanyakan kekuasaan Taehyung dan pria itu tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan kasar, berlari keluar kamar hotel sebelum Taehyung dapat menyentuhku lebih jauh lagi dan berakhir pada sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan. Aku tidak peduli ketika aku mencuri mobil Porsche-nya yang terparkir di depan hotel, aku tidak membutuhkan kunci untuk masuk, aku hanya ingin pergi darinya.

Aku mengendarai mobil yang melaju kencang di Kota Berlin, berhenti di dekat sebuah perpustkaan umum untuk kembali menangis. Aku tidak mengerti bahwa sesuatu yang kuinginkan terasa lebih menyakitkan dari kesendirian dalam hidupku yang lama. Bersosialisasi, berhubungan dengan orang lain terasa jauh lebih berat daripada hidup untuk dirimu sendiri.

Aku menguburkan wajah pada badan setir, terisak isak, tidak menyadari seorang gadis yang menghampiriku dengan mawar putih di tangan.

"Jungkook? _Hey_ ", Marie tersenyum manis dibalik jendela mobil, membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Aku segera membukakan pintu untuknya, berpaling ke pintu perpustakaan dan menemukan Stephen berserta teman lainnya sedang bersenda gurau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Marie bertanya keheranan, duduk di sampingku yang untung saja sudah tidak menangis. Aku menggeleng, mengulas sebuah senyum terpaksa ketika teringat akan Kim Taehyung yang mungkin sedang berhubungan seksual dengan wanita wanita itu.

Aku mengangkat bahu, kembali menggeleng.

Marie memperhatikanku dalam diam sebelum sebuah tawa kecil terlepas dari bibirnya, "Aku mendengar desas desus bahwa ada seorang pria yang berusaha mencuri soal ujian Fakultas Hukum dan tertangkap oleh petugas kemananan". Ia terbahak geli, "Orang itu kau?".

Aku mengangguk, kalau mengingat kembali pada masa ketika aku begitu ceroboh, aku hanya bisa tertawa bersamanya. "Semua orang membutuhkan Superman", ujarku lirih, dan tak kusangka gadis itu kembali tergelak, bahkan aku tidak menemukan unsur kelucuan dalam kalimatku sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan Porsche ini?".

"Aku meminjamnya dari Taehyung", aku berujar dan menyesalinya satu detik kemudian. Air mata itu sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku lagi. Kejadian di kamar hotel terus saja terngiang di kepalaku.

Aku berdeham pelan, "M-Maksudku..temanku".

Marie tidak mengenal Taehyung, maupun anggota ClAY yang lain. Mereka hanya bertemu sekali ketika kami kabur dari polisi di pesta tak direncakan itu.

Keheningan kembali mencekam kami berdua dan sialnya itu kembali menyeret pikiranku kepada bajingan Kim yang sedang bersenang senang dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak dikenal pria itu. Aku merenungkan kepercayaan dirinya, kesuksesannya dalam menaklukan orang lain, caranya bersosialisasi dengan meyakinkan, dapat membuat seseorang melakukan apa pun atas perintahnya, termasuk diriku.

Aku pun berpaling kepada Marie yang masih setia tersenyum, sebelum menarik napas panjang dan mendaratkan ciuman pada bibirnya.

Sentakan pada dadaku membuatku mematung beku, Marie melebarkan bola matanya tidak percaya, menyentuh bibirnya dimana aku mendaratkan milikku tanpa peringatan. "Ya Tuhan, Jungkook".

Semuanya menjadi hancur berantakkan, kecanggungan meliputi kami berdua dan aku merasa sangat bodoh—lebih dari apa pun—aku benar benar manusia yang bodoh.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi", aku tidak memberikan respon ketika Marie melangkah kelaur, rasa frustasi itu kembali menyerangku. Ketika aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan gadis yang kucintai, setelah sekian lama, aku menghancurkan semuanya hanya karena aku percaya kepada Taehyung—seluruh omong kosongnya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan ini disini", Marie menyampirkan mawar putih pada kursi kosong disampingku, "Porsche terlihat cocok dengan setangkai bunga mawar", sebelum berjalan kembali menuju teman temannya dengan wajah tidak nyaman.

Aku hanya terdiam ketika melihat Stephen berjalan ke arahku, aku menahan air mata yang nyaris bergulir lagi, diam saja ketika pria itu membuka paksa pintu mobil dan menyeretku keluar. Aku mendengar jeritan ketika Stephen melayangkan tinjunya dan menghantam wajahku, sampai aku jatuh terkapar di pelataran perpustakaan umum.

"Jauhi Marie, kau mengerti?!".

Aku tetap diam, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang berdenyut denyut di seluruh wajahku, darah yang mengalir dari hidungku karena pukulan sadis pria yang tentu saja memiliki kesempatan lebih besar untuk mendapatkan Marie dibandingkan denganku yang tetap bukan siapa siapa.

Aku tersenyum miris ketika mengingat Kim Taehyung lagi, pria yang berulang kali meyakinkanku untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepada Marie, meyakinkanku untuk percaya diri dan mengambil resiko yang besar. Perbedaannya, dia sukses dan aku gagal.

Dan aku berani bertaruh Taehyung sudah tahu akan hasilnya dari awal.

Ia hanya ingin mempermalukanku.[]

Keesokan paginya, aku kembali ke markas besar CLAY dan menemukan Taehyung yang mencengkeram kepalanya kepusingan akibat minuman keras yang ditenggaknya secara liar kemarin malam. Setidaknya, sebuah laptop terpangku di pahanya, mereka kembali fokus kepada misi sebenarnya yaitu peretasan BND. Aku hanya berharap Kim Taehyung tidak menimbulkan perkara ketidakstabilan emosi yang lain.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?", Taehyung mengernyit, menuntut jawaban yang tidak kuberikan ketika melihat sudut bibirku yang membengkak akibat pukulan Stephen.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Hoseok berdeham ketika Taehyung mendengus malas, "Jadi, aku mempunyai rencana untuk masuk ke BND".

Pusat Intelenjensi Jerman.

Federal Intelejensi Jerman bukanlah hal yang sepele, melainkan salah satu peretasan mustahil dalam sejarah peretasan. Kami tidak akan mendapatkan akses masuk semudah sebelumnya. Hanya dua teknik yang akan membantu terbososan aksi CLAY.

Pertama _. Phishing._

 _Phising_ adalah metode untuk mendapatkan informasi krusial seperti _username, password_ , dan informasi detail kartu kredit seseorang dengan cara menyamar sebagai pihak terpercaya dalam bidang komunikasi elektronik. Kedua, kami juga harus melakukan sebuah teknik yang tidak terlalu terpuji, _dumpster diving_.

Aku memilah milah ribuan kertas BND di tempat pembuangan sampah secara sabar, berusaha menemukan informasi tentang sasaran yang akan ditaklukan Taehyung dengan _social engeneering_ -nya. " _Bingo_ ", Taehyung menyeringai lebar, emosinya sangat terkendali sekarang dan dia menjadi lebih berguna bagi kami.

Semuanya terlalu sederhana.

Ia menemukan sebuah kartu ucapan yang ditujukan kepada Kepala Divisi Keanggotaan BND. Divisi yang memegang akses ke dalam markas Pusat Inteljensi Jerman. Tak kusangka, wanita paruh baya ittu sangat mudah ditipu hanya dengan menemukan detail konyol yang ternyata dapat membant kami mencapai sesuatu yang sangat besar.

Wanita itu pecinta kucing.

Kim Taehyung menyamarkan namanya menjadi 'Stephanie', sebagai tertanda yang menulis ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada Kepala Divisi Keanggotaan BND. Ia mengirimkan tautan kucing yang nyaris membuatku tertawa sinis kalau saja rencana itu tidak berhasil. Namun, wanita paruh baya itu tertipu begitu saja, siapa yang dapat menyalahkan permaian dalam memanipulasi kejiwaan seseorang?

Ini adalah bidang keahlian Taehyung.

Respon yang diberikan wanita itu membuka akses bagiku dan Jimin untuk mengutak atik jejaring BND, kami mulai menyusup dengan teknik _Phising_ , menyamar menjadi unit kesatuan terpercaya yang akan menangani masalah teknis di Pusat Intelejensi Jerman. Dan puji Tuhan ia memberikan kunci kepada kami secara cuma cuma.

" _Idiot",_ Jimin tertawa geli.

Kami memasuki markas besar BND dengan topeng badut dan jaket biru, menyingkap seluruh identitas asli kami dari eksploitasi publik. "Kalian mengerti pekerjaan kalian masing masing", Taehyung mengangguk kepadaku sebelum kami berpencar sesuai dengan rencana. Kami berjanji untuk menahan hasrat dan tidak menyentuh atau mencuri informasi apa pun dari markas.

Kami disini hanya untuk satu tujuan, mengambil resiko besar dan menyatakan kepada dunia kalau kami berhasil menaklukan yang mustahil.

Aku bekerja di ruang server utama BND. Laptop, alat peretas, dan semua perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan berada disekitarku—sesuai dengan arahan Taehyung yang sudah kami diskusikan. Kim Taehyung bersiul dengan seringai lebar di lobi markas Federal Intelejensi Jerman, menaikkan kedua kakinya pada meja yang menampilkan rekaman keamanan seluruh bagian markas BND.

Sedangkan aku, Jimin, dan Hoseok mempunyai tugas masing masing yang melibatkan peretasan, sistem, dan kode. Membuat sesuatu yang rumit menjadi lebih sederhana. Aku berhasil megambil akses kepada seluruh printer yang terpasang di markas besar. Jimin juga sudah mengoperasikan _file_ yang akan dicetak dari komputer utama BND, menyebar ke seluruh mesin printer markas Intelejensi.

Jung Hoseok telah memanipulasi rekaman keamanan, mengubah tautan videonya dengan animasi burung RPG yang bersorak sorak ceria.

Setelah mendapatkan semua akses dan saling menyambungkan jejalin benangnya, Taehyung hanya perlu menekan 'enter'.

Secara serempak, seluruh printer markas BND mencetak lembar demi lembar yang terus bergulir secara bertubi tubi, kertas kertas itu berjatuhan di seluruh lantai markas Pusat Intelejensi Jerman, menyebarluaskan pesan penghinaan yang diberitakan diseluruh dunia keesokan harinya.

' _CLAY WAS HERE'._

 _'NO SYSTEM IS SAFE'_.[]


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LAST MEMBER**

/MRX/ _I'm impressed_./

Kim Taehyung tertawa bahagia melihat pesan yang dikirimkan MRX melalui Darknet pagi harinya. Ia memelukku dan berterimakasih karena telah mendorongnya untuk mengambil resiko, sekarang bahkan Tuhan Darknet telah menyadari kehadiran kami di dunianya.

Kami berakhir merayakan kesuksesan besar ini dengan berpesta di kelab malam, bahkan kali ini aku tersenyum, melompat bersama ketiga pria yang saling berangkulan. Walau Taehyung tidak pernah terlepas dari minuman keras yang ditenggaknya, ia tidak bersikap seperti kemarin. Ia merangkulku hangat, kali ini aku merasakan pertemanan yang terjalin di antara kita.

Kurang lebih, tujuanku dengan Taehyung selalu sama. Aku pintar meretas dan dia bermain rekayasa sosial, ketika kau mempersatukan kami dan mempekerjakan kami bersama, kami tidak bisa dihentikan.

Aku melihat Stephen yang mendelik ke arahku di antara kerumunan orang yang berpesta, aku tersenyum miring, megacungkan jari tengahku kepadanya dan tertawa puas ketika pria itu merangsek marah mendekatiku. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Taehyung merangkulku akrab, disusul dengan Jimin dan Hoseok yang juga menghimpitku di kedua sisi, menodongkan jari tengah mereka kepada keparat kecil yang memutuskan untuk menjauh.

" _Hey_ , Jungkook, aku akan berkeliaran sebentar", Taehyung berteriak ditelingaku, mengatasi hiruk pikuk kelab malam dan musik diskotik yang berdengung sangat nyaring. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari punggung Taehyung yang menjauh dan di telan massa yang menari penuh sensasi.

Aku berakhir berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi kelab, membasuh wajahku yang mulai memucat dan rasa mual yang kembali menggerogotiku. Kami telah mencapai kesuksesan, kami telah membuat MRX terkesan dengan kemustahilan yang kami buat menjadi kemungkinan.

Lalu, apa langkah selanjutnya?

Aku kembali ke dalam kelab setelah memastikan kondisi mentalku baik baik saja, aku tidak akan terkena serangan panik maupun kegelisahan yang membuatku terduduk di sudut ruangan, titik sudut yang memerangkapku dua bulan lalu. Namun, Kim Taehyung telah menarikku keluar, menolongku dari lubang hitam yang memangsa jiwa dan ragaku ketika aku tertidur.

Pria itu membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk akan dunia yang kejam dan dingin, ia memperkenalkanku kepada ekstasi dan sensasi dunia yang dapat kau tekuk sesuai dengan perintah kedua jemarimu.

Kim Taehyung bukan hanya rekan kerja bagiku, ia adalah sandaran agar aku dapat terus berdiri, seseorang yang memaksaku untuk bangkit dan berjuang, membawaku kepada kepuasan luar biasa untuk melihat dirimu sukses.

Dia adalah seorang teman bagiku.

Dan aku melihatnya tengah berciuman dengan Marie di sudut kelab.

Sekujur tubuhku membeku, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari pria yang mencumbui Marie dengan panas, Kim Taehyung melumat bibir gadis yang merangkul lehernya erat, memberikan remasan kecil pada rambut Taehyung sebelum mendesah di bawah sentuhannya.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka dapat merasakan sakit melebihi kematian kedua orangtuaku, kepercayaan yang dikhianati dan dihancurkan oleh seseorang yang membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tidak sendirian, bahwa aku memiliki seorang teman.

Kim Taehyung berpaling, melihatku terdiam menatap mereka, sebelum tersenyum sinis dan mencumbui Marie dengan liar.

Aku berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku tanpa tujuan yang jelas, aku mengabaikan tawa histeris Park Jimin dan teriakan Hoseok yang berusaha menghentikanku. Aku membenci mereka semua, aku sangat membenci mereka yang menarikku ke dalam, hanya untuk mempersembahkan dunia yang jauh lebih pedih.

Aku tidak lagi merasa kesepian, aku tidak lagi menunduk, aku berkomuninkasi dengan seseorang yang nyata, hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka pun juga tidak peduli kepadaku.

Aku tak bisa menahan jeritan keras yang keluar dari tenggorokanku, rasa frustasi ketika aku membanting meja kerja di markas dengan membabi buta, tidak peduli akan alat meretas yang bergelimpangan di tanah. Tangisan itu kembali menyerangku, aku tidak percaya bahwa rasa sakit bisa sebegitu menyiksa.

Hal ini sangat menyiksa dan menghancurkanku karena aku tahu aku tidak lagi menaruh perasaan kepada Marie. Namun, kepadanya.

Kepada bom waktu yang sudah mencapai angka nol.

Aku menjerit lebih keras lagi, mengumpat kasar ketika mengingat wajah tampan Taehyung yang mengajakku bergabung dari awal kami bertemu di terowongan Berlin. Ia melihat menembus diriku dengan mudah, mengerti bahwa aku adalah pecundang yang tidak diacuhkan oleh lingkungan sekitarku.

Dia adalah teman yang membuatku percaya bahwa harapan itu ada, dia membuatku berteriak kepada dunia, menyadarkan mata sampah masyarakat yang buta akan kehadiran orang sepertiku disini. Aku ada. Aku hidup di antara kalian.

 _Social engeneering_.

Mungin, aku tidak mengerti pada awalnya. Hanya memahami bahwa kau memanipulasi perasaan seseorang untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tak pernah menyanga Kim Taehyung juga menjadikanku sebagai target sasaran.

Ia membuatku membuka diri kepada dunia luar, kepada orang asing yang tidak kukenal sama sekali. Ia membuatku mempercayainya, mengutarakan perasaan yang selama ini kupendam seorang diri. Hanya untuk membuktikan kepadaku bahwa aku bisa merasakan lebih banyak sakit. Bahwa sebuah harapan besar bisa berubah menjadi kehancuran hanya dengan suatu peristiwa.

Kim Taehyung mengerti aku menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Ia mengerti aku menganggapnya lebih dari yang lain. Namun, itu tidak membuatnya puas karena ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian sejak kecil.

Ia ingin seseorang sepertiku, seorang pemisimis untuk jatuh kedalam pesonanya dan membuangku begitu saja. Seperti sampah masyarakat, seperti para keparat yang kubenci selama ini. Bodohnya aku baru menyadari bahwa Taehyung adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Apakah ini yang dia inginkan?

Melihatku hancur?

Melihatku terpuruk?

Tidak. Karena aku tidak sepenting itu baginya.

Aku hanyalah satu dari ribuan objek yang dapat menghibur Taehyung, aku hanya satu dari ratusan orang yang sudah dia permainkan, aku adalah satu dari sekain banyak korban dari manipulasinya.

Hal terburuk bukanlah mengetahui Taehyung menyakiti perasaannku secara sengaja. Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah fakta bahwa dia tidak melakukannya untuk menyakitiku, ia hanya melakuakan tindakan kurang ajar kepada semua orang yang berada disektiarnya, di bawah alam sadar pria itu.

Kau tahu apa yang begitu menyakitkan?

Fakta bahwa Kim Taehyung bahkan tidak mengerti aku sedang menangis karena dirinya.[]

Ketukan kasar pada jendela rumahku membuatku terbangun, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing akibat kejadian yang terus tengiang dalam kepalaku, dan juga butiran Ritalin yang tidak kutenggak sejak kemarin malam. Aku melihat bayangan tiga pria yang menggedor gedor jendelaku dengan tidak sabar, sebelum suara Kim Taehyung menyeru keras.

"Jungkook!".

"Pergi dari rumahku!", aku belum pernah merasakan emosi sebesar ini, kekuatan untuk memberontak yang memaksaku untuk balas meneriaki bajingan yang menghantam jendela rumahku hingga bergetar hebat.

"Buka pintunya sekarang!", Taehyung menendang kusen pintu yang berderik derik nyaring. "Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil!".

"Dan kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti bajingan!", aku kembali menjerit, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Aku terlonjak kaget ketika Taehyung berhasil mendobrak masuk pintu rumahku, Jung Hoseok dan Jimin berusaha menahan kedua tangannya.

Aku dapat merasakan emosi luar biasa pada diri Taehyung ketika ia mendekat, wajahnya hanya seinci dari wajahku yang pucat pasi.

"Kau bukan apa apa tanpaku, Jungkook", Taehyung mendesis tajam, mencengkeram leherku erat. "Kau hanya sampah masyarakat, kau tidak akan berada diposisimu sekarang kalau bukan karenaku". Aku mendorong Taehyung dengan kasar, balas mendelik kepada pria yang melihat semuanya dengan arogansi terlalu tinggi, ia kehilangan fakta terbesar.

"Kau lucu, Taehyung. Karena apa?", aku memajukan dirku hingga sejajar dengan pria yang meggeram marah. "Akulah yang selama ini bekerja. Kalian yang membutuhkan aku, tanpa kemampuanku kalian hanyalah segilintiran idiot!".

"Kau bukan siapa siapa!", Taehyung menghantam wajahku hingga aku terpelanting menabrak rak koleksi, darah mengucur dari hidungku. Jimin dan Hoseok meneriakinya keras, berusaha menahan emosi Taehyung yang tidak terkendali.

Aku berteriak marah, menubruk pria yang jatuh bertumpukan denganku, aku melayangkan tinju namun Taehyung menangkisnya dengan mudah, kembali memberi pukulan pada wajahku yang sudah babak belur.

"Kau bukan siapa siapa, Jeon Jungkook", Taehyung menyeringai ketika aku tidak bisa bangkit untuk membalasnya lagi. "Kau tidak berarti tanpaku".

Kim Taehyung berjalan keluar dari rumahku dengan tawa merendahkan, diikuti oleh Hoseok dan Jimin yang kusadari hanya menjawab kepada perintahnya. Aku memang tidak pernah tergabung dengan mereka. Tanpa Taehyung, aku memang bukan siapa siapa.

Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku.

Aku teringat aksi CLAY yang meretas mesin pencetak BND dua hari lalu. Apakah semuanya sebegitu sederhana? Hanya mempermalukan Pusat Intelejensi Jerman tanpa mendapatkan apa pun selain pengakuan dari 'Tuhan' berinisial MRX?

Kalau iya, mereka memang hanya segelintiran bocah tak berotak.

Aku meraih laptopku yang berhasil terselamatkan diantara kekacauan yang kuciptakan kemarin malam, membuka sebuah berkas yang menampilkan seluruh informasi lengkap akan anggota Pusat Intelejensi Jerman.

Aku mencurinya, tanpa sepengetahuan rekan kerjaku.

Aku memang tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Karena jika kau mengasingkan seseorang terlalu lama, membiarkannya sendiri tanpa seorang pun untuk menemani, kau akan membuat orang itu tidak memercayai siapapun.

Aku tersenyum penuh kebencian, menelusup masuk ke dalam jejaring Darknet dan mendapatkan undangan ke dalam private server MRX.

/WHOAMI/ _I've brought you a gift_./

MRX membuka seluruh data yang kukirimkan kepadanya sebagai persembahan, mengungkapkan anggota lengkap BND yang membuat pria bertopeng 'X' itu mematung beku. Pada hari itu, aku pun mengungkap sebuah rahasia besar.

Bahwa Krypton—anggota organisasi terorisme Darknet yang tergabung ke dalam FRI3NDS bekerja sebagai agen ganda, ia justru bekerja di bawah naungan Kim Seokjin sebagai Kepala Divisi Cyber di Federal Intelejensi Jerman.

Kypton adalah mata mata yang hendak mengungkap seluruh identitas anggota kelompoknya.

MRX tersenyum miring kepadaku dibalik topengnya, menyodorkan tangan yang kujabat tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

/MRX/ _Welcome to the underworld_ /.[]

Aku terkejut ketika Kim Taehyung dan anggota CLAY yang lain mendatangi rumahku. Aku ingin mengatakan tepat di wajah bangsat arogan itu bahwa aku telah membuat MRX terkesan—ketika, Hoseok menyalakan televisi yang menyiarkan kematian Krypton— _hacker_ sekaligus agen ganda yang tergabung dengan FRI3NDS untuk memata matai aktivitas mereka, bekerja dengan BND tepat di bawah hidung mereka sendiri.

Pria bernama asli Kim Namjoon itu ditemukan meninggal di apartemennya di New York dengan luka tembak di kepalanya. Sebuah lubang pun terkuak di depan mataku, menghantamku tepat di ulu hati ketika aku menyadari aku telah membuat kesalahan besar.

MRX adalah anggota terakhir FRI3NDS, ia adalah ketua organisasi terorisme itu. Krypton bekerja sebagai bawahannya, tanpa sepengetahuan MRX membeberkan informasi FRI3NDS kepada Federasi Jerman. Itulah mengapa MRX terkejut ketika aku memberinya sebuah hadiah. Ia tidak terkesan, ia murka.

Dan Ia membunuh pengkhianat itu tanpa membuang waktu sedetik pun.

Seperti belum cukup menghancurkan kami semua, berdasarkan peretasan besar besaran CLAY akan Federal Intelejesi Jerman dua hari silam, mereka pun menjadikan CLAY sebagai tersangka pembunuhan Krypton sekaligus organisasi terorisme paling dicari karena mencur informasi penting negara.

Untuk sesaat yang singkat, aku berpikir aku telah memenangkan segalanya. Aku selalu berpikir bawha Taehyung adalah keparat arogan yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Sampah masyarakat yang terlalu bodoh untuk memecahkan sistem dan kode.

Namun, kenyataannya— _I am the idiot_.

Aku yang menghancurkan teman temanku, aku terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri sampai mengkhianati CLAY dengan memberikan informasi rahasia kepada MRX, bekerja seorang diri dibelakang punggung mereka. "Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan kepada kalian untuk tidak menyentuh apa pun?!", Taehyung berteriak marah, dan aku sadar, diatas segala sikap kurang ajarnya, ia adalah orang yang menjaga keselamatan anggota CLAY lebih dari nyawanya sendiri.

Meski dia bisa membuat MRX terkesan dengan mencuri data data penting dari Federasi Jerman, ia justru merelakannya begitu saja. Dia bukan idiot karena menerobos markas teraman di Jerman hanya untuk melipat gandakan poster berlukiskan badut.

Ia bukan orang bodoh dengan ambisi seperti anak kecil.

Ia hanya berusaha menjaga nyawa teman temannya, karena ia bertanggung jawab atas pendirian CLAY, dan dia menjaga kewajiban itu dengan baik. Hingga aku membocorkan segalanya, kepada orang yang salah.

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa MRX adalah bagian dari FRI3NDS, aku tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah ketua organisasi yang dikhianati oleh Krypton.

Aku tidak mengerti dia akan membunuh pria malang itu.

"Jungkook", Taehyung menatapku tidak percaya, aku menunduk dalam, tidak bisa menatap manik yang memancarkan kegelisahan, keresahan, bahka Jimin meringkuk dengan cemas. "Kau satu satunya orang yang berada di server utama. Apa kau yang membocorkan informasi itu?".

Aku mengangguk tanpa memberikan pembelaan.

" _FUCK_!".

Aku terdiam ketika Taehyung mengumpat keras, membaca ekspresiku yang tertekan dan merasa bersalah. Bagaimana tidak? Federal Intelejensi Jerman sedang memburu kami, organisasi terorisme Darknet menginginkan nyawa kami.

" _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!",_ Taehyung menggigit jarinya, aku belum pernah melihat pria itu begitu kacau dan tidak terkendali. Dan aku justru melihat air mata yang merebak dalam mata Taehyung. Bukan ini yang kami inginkan, kami bukan sebuah organisasi rahasia yang melancarkan aksi terorisme.

Kami hanya sekumpulan peretas yang ingin didengar oleh masyarakat.

Kim Taehyung menangis sembari menjambak rambutnya, aku tidak kuasa selain berpaling untuk menemukan Jimin yang meringkuk di sudut. Pandangan matanya liar, melirik ke segala arah, menunggu desingan peluru yang akan melubangi kepalanya.

Jung Hoseok menatapku dalam, sebelum seringai geli terpatri pada bibirnya.

Akhirnya, aku membuat kesalahan fatal. Akhirnya, aku mengecewakan mereka semua.

"Apa kau sinting, Jungkook?! Taehyung menatapku sembari terisak isak. Ia bukan lagi bajingan kurang ajar yang memerintah orang seenaknya. Ia hanya seorang pria berumur 22 tahun yang sangat amat ketakutan, menanggung beban nyawa teman temannya di pundak.

"Aku mempunyai rencana", Hoseok mengambil laptopnya dari koper. Jung Hoseok mengamati Taehyung yang menangis sembari mencengkeram rambut di sampingnya, Jimin yang berulang kali membuka korden, sebelum kembali meringkuk di sudut.

Ia hanya bisa bekerja bersamaku.

"Jungook, apa kau mengerti _Trojan Horse_?".

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Kuda Troya adalah perangkat lunak komputer yang menyamar menjadi sebuah _file_ yang tidak berbahaya, bertujuan untuk merusak sebuah sistem atau jaringan. Hoseok segera mengoperasikan kode.

"Kau telah membuat MRX terkesan, kita akan berpura pura untuk meminta bergabung ke dalam FRI3NDS", Hoseok menayangkan perangkat lunak dengan kode yang bergilir seperti aliran air. Aku mengangguk paham, Taehyung dan Jimin mendekat setelah mengendalikan emosi mereka.

"Ketika MRX menyentuh _Trojan Horse_ , aku akan mendapatkan akses ke dalam jaringannya, menguak identitas MRX dan nama kita akan dibersihkan". Ia menambahkan sembari tersenyum miris. "Federasi Jerman menginginkan FRI3NDS, kita hanya kelompok kecil yang menampilkan sebuah lelucon, mereka tidak akan peduli. Kita serahkan FRI3NDS⸺".

" _And we'll walk away a free man_ ", Taehyung bersuara lirih. Namun, kepanikan kembali mengalir pada diri kami ketika suara mobil berangsur angsur mendatangi rumahku. Taehyung membawa kami berlari melewati pintu belakang, berjalan ke perpustakaan terdekat.

Mungkin kami sudah gila.

Mungkin kami sangat putus asa sampai menggunakan server dari sebuah komputer umum.

Kami meluncur masuk ke dalam Darknet yang berisi dengan peretas dari sekian banyak negara, berkumpul di dalam kereta yang berkabut, topeng menghiasi tiap wajah mereka yang tersembunyi dengan baik.

Aku melihat MRX di ujung kompartemen kereta, menelengkan kepalanya kepadaku, aku dapat merasakan sebuah senyum dingin di balik topeng berlambang 'X' itu.

/CLAY/ _We want to join FRI3NDS_ /.

/MRX/ _You did a great job with BND_ , _Little Clowns_ /.

/MRX/ _I'll send you your first mission_ /.

" _Hey,_ kita sudah terlalu lama tersambung. Kita terlalu lama!", Hoseok mendesakku yang berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan layar komputer, menerima kiriman dari MRX, mengunduhnya ke dalam _flashdisk_.

40%.

—

Kim Seokjin mengumpulkan orang terbaiknya yang sedang melacak keberadaan CLAY, organisasi terorisme yang telah mencuri data Pusat Intelejensi Jerman. Salah seorang anggotanya memanggil Seokjin untuk mendekat. " _Sir,_ Aku mendapatkan sebuah sinyal dari akun palsu, sinyalnya berpindah pindah lokasi tiap 3 detik sekali".

"Apa kau bisa mempersempitnya?".

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Sinyalnya selalu saja kembali pada satu titik".

" _Pinpoint the location. Now!",_ Seokjin mendesak keras, pekerjaannya sedang berada di ambang kehancuran. Ia telah gagal mengunkap identitas MRX dan FRI3NDS setelah sekian lama. Ia tidak akan membiarkan badut anarkis itu menghancurkan kesempatan terakhir Seokjin.

" _Sir_ , Aku mendapatkannya!", wanita itu menyeru. "Mereka berada di sebuah perpustakaan umum di Berlin".

—

"Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!", Hoseok berteriak tepat di telingaku, jari jemariku bergetar hebat ketika aku mendengar sirene polisi di dasar gedung, langkah kaki para agen rahasia yang menaiki tangga. "Jungkook!".

100%.

"Sudah!", aku mencabut lepas _flashdisk_ itu dari soket komputer umum, meraih ranselku dan berlari secepat kilat di lorong perpustakaan. "Kita berpencar! Sekarang!", Taehyung berlari berlawanan arah denganku, begitupula Hoseok dan Jimin yang berpisah dengan raut panik terlintas pada wajahnya.

Aku menuju tangga darurat, mematung ketika melihat dua pria bersetelan hitam yang menyongsong naik dengan pistol di kedua tangan. Aku berbalik badan, memasang topeng badut dan menaikkan tudung jaketku sebelum berlari seperti nyawaku berada di ambang kematian.

Aku berbelok pada lorong perpustakaan yang bercabang, jantungku bertalu talu ketika aku berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang dikelilingi dengan pembatas kaca. Aku terengah engah, sebelum melihat bayangan yang melintas di sampingku dan waktu terasa seakan akan berhenti.

Aku berbalik badan, mataku yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng menatap tepat ke dalam mata Kepala Divisi Cyber yang tercenung. Aku bertatap tatapan dengan Kim Seokjin yang terlalu terkejut ketika menemukanku sebelum ia berlari secepat kilat ke balik pembatas.

Aku langsung menggerakkan kedua tungkaiku menaiki tangga, ranselku tersemat erat di kedua pundak, aku hendak memasuki ruang makan ketika melihat wanita berseragam yang berkomunikasi melewati _comms_ ditelinganya.

"Sial. Sial. Sial!", aku mengumpat keras, menyusupkan diriku ke dalam ruang komputer tempat CLAY berkumpul lima menit yang lalu. Aku bersembunyi di bawah meja, menahan napasku yang berhembusan liar ketika aku mendengar keletukan sepatu Kim Seokjin yang sudah memasuki ruangan.

Agen rahasia itu berjalan dengan telinga yang terpasang tajam, mendengarkan suara sekecil apa pun, matanya meneliti tiap sudut. Aku memejamkan mata, memikirkan ketenangan yang kudapatkan ketika berada di depan layar laptop, sistem dan kode yang selalu menjadi hiburan dari kesendirianku.

Langkah itu pun berhenti.

"Jin!", seorang pria berlari masuk, terengah engah sembari memegangi lututnya. "Mereka hilang, lenyap begitu saja di telan bumi".

" _There's nothing here_ ", ia menggeleng putus asa, membutuhkan jeda yang sangat panjang sebelum Kim Seokjin berjalan mengikutinya, rasa kecewa terlintas jelas pada wajah pria yang kembali dihadapkan dalam kegagalan.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega yang kutahan selama aku bersembunyi, sebuah senyum terlintas pada bibirku ketika aku melepas topeng dan berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan umum secepat yang kubisa. Kim Taehyung tengah merokok di dinding perpustakaan, bersama dengan Jimin dan Hoseok yang berpencar agar tidak mengundang curiga.

Taehyung menangkap kehadiranku, tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tahu? Aku telah berdoa kepada Tuhan seumur hidupku dan dia tidak pernah menjawabnya. Dia menelantarkanku begitu saja, sama seperti ia membuangmu", Taehyung mendekat kepadaku, mengusap kepalaku dengan seringai nakal yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Satu dua hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepada Taehyung.

"Hari ini benar benar kacau, dan kita akan memperbaikinya".

Aku mengangguk, merasa tenang ketika Taehyung kembali mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Apa kau siap membalas semua perbuatan Tuhanmu, Jungkook?".

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum asimetris sembari berjalan kembali ke markas besar. "Mari hancurkan MRX".[]


	7. Chapter 7

**THE TROJAN HORSE**

Pekerjaan yang MRX berikan kepada kami tidaklah mudah. Ia menginginkan data rahasia dari Europol. Pusat Intelejensi Jerman adalah terobosan terbesar kami. Namun, berbeda dengan itu, Europol tidak memberikan secercah akses masuk pun bagi tikus pengerat seperti CLAY.

Kami tidak menemukan jalur lain atau jaringan yang dapat membantu kami menerobos sistem keamanan Europol yang dijaga ketat selama 24 jam. Kami sudah mencoba saluran bawah tanah dan terhambat oleh jeruji yang memblokade jalan masuknya. Kim Taehyung berusaha membuka besi itu dengan umpatan frustasi, hingga ia melukai telapak tangannya yang tertancap paku berkarat.

Pria itu menjerit keras, darah mengucur dari tangannya yang berlubang. Kami dilanda serangan panik ketika teriakan Taehyung bergema dalam saluran bawah tanah. Aku berusaha menghentikan pendarahan Taehyung sementara dua yang lain mengawasi apakah ada yang mendengar kita atau tidak. Semuanya pun kembali kacau sampai Taehyung berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tidak bisa, tidak ada jalan masuk sama sekali", Taehyung menyembur kesakitan di luar markas besar Europol, aku memegangi telapak tangannya yang dibalut perban, darah segar itu menembus kain kasa yang sudah ternoda merah. "Tidak ada muslihat atau teknik apapun yang akan berhasil menembus markas sialan itu".

Kami kembali terdampar pada keputusasaan. Hoseok pun memaksa kami kembali ke markas sebelum kami menarik kecurigaan dari petugas Europol yang sedang berjaga. Aku tidak mendengarkan umpatan Taehyung ketika mataku teralih pada barisan mahasiswa yang memasuki bus pariwisata. Dan aku melihat sebuah kartu identitas yang terjatuh di tanah.

Teman temanku telah berjalan jauh, dan aku kembali pada titik yang sama. Aku mengambil kartu identitas itu tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, kembali melakukan tindakan sepihak di belakang punggung mereka sendiri.[]

"Jungkook", Taehyung tersenyum simpul di ujung pintu dapur markas malam harinya. Ia mendekatiku yang tengah mencampur berbagai bahan kimia yang menguarkan asap dalam sebuah baskom. Aku berpaling kepada Taehyung, melihat pria itu masih tersenyum manis⸺senyum tulus yang ia berikan kepada pengemis di malam kedua kami bertemu.

Ia membantunku mencampurkan bahan kimia yang sudah diintruskikan Hoseok, membumi hanguskan bukti bukti keberadaan CLAY. Kami akan mengincar MRX, berencana untuk menguak identitasnya dan mengalahkannya dari permainannya sendiri. Tuhan yang di usir dari dunia kekuasaannya.

" _Hey,_ dengar", Taehyung menatapku lekat lekat, aku masih terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku untuk balik memperhatikan pria berwajah tampan itu. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak bisa menatap ke dalam matanya. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi di kelab malam.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf soal Marie. Aku tahu kau sudah menceritakanku bahwa dia gadis pujaanmu, dan—", Taehyung mendengus menyesal. "Aku rasa aku memang bersikap seperti bajingan".

"Memang", aku tersenyum pahit, mengira ngira mengapa Taehyung tidak langsung memotong pada akar permasalahannya saja. Atau—aku berbalik, menatap Taehyung untuk yang pertama kali setelah kejadian di dalam kelab. Hazelnya memandangiku dalam, lembut, tidak ada kebohongan di dalam keliaran wajah Taehyung.

Dia tidak mengerti.

Hatiku mencelus ketika aku menyadarinya. Taehyung tidak mengerti bahwa bukan Marie lah yang kupermasalahkan. Dia tidak mengerti aku menyimpan perasaan untuknya.

Aku menelan ludah, berkonsentrasi pada penghapusan jejak CLAY ketika Taehyung semakin mendekat kepadaku, ia menyerahkan lateks bening yang kutolak sesopan mungkin. Sebelum pria itu meraih tanganku dan memakaikannya.

"Jungkook, kau tak perlu takut denganku", ia melesakkan jari jemariku dengan lembut, memastikan telapak tanganku tidak tersentuh oleh bahan kimia. Taehyung tersenyum miris, "Aku bukanlah siapa siapa".

Aku menaruh atensiku sepenuhnya pada pria berkulit tan yang menunduk muram, sisi Taehyung yang merasa gelisah dan cemas, merasa kesepian sama seperti diriku, Jung Hoseok, dan juga Park Jimin.

"Kau tahu—", Taehyung tertawa lirih. "Aku bersikap arogan untuk menutupi semua kelemahanku. Karena aku hanyalah sampah tak berguna dibandingkan dengan kalian". Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi kagum yang membuat jantungku mencelus. "Jungkook, aku tidak bisa apa apa. Aku selalu memerintah kalian seenaknya sendiri untuk menutupi bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun".

Aku terengah ketika Taehyung menguburkan wajahnya pada pundakku, aku merasakan setitik air mata menetes ke leherku, menyentuh kulitku yang seperti terbakar api. "Aku tidak bisa memprogram, aku tidak mengerti apa pun tentang sistem dan kode. Aku bukan peretas".

Taehyung menghela napas panjang, _"I'm just a Script Kiddies_ ".

Aku menyentuh pundak Taehyung lembut, mengabaikan detak jantungku yang berdentam dentam liar sebelum tersenyum miris, " _I know_ ".

Taehyung terengah, menatapku yang sudah melanjutkan pekerjaan. Tentu saja aku tahu, aku menyadari bahwa yang pernah ia lakukan adalah memerintah, memerintah, dan menyuruh kami seenaknya. Sedangkan dia hanya menunggu hasil.

Aku tidak pernah sekali pun melihat jemari lentik Taehyung memprogram sesuatu.

Aku sudah tahu sejak awal.

" _Hey_ , bocah. Apa aku menganggu momen panas kalian?", Park Jimin tertawa mengejek, Taehyung justru merangkulku alih alih merasa terangkap basah. Hoseok masuk dari ruang tengah nenekku, melihat hasil pekerjaan kami dengan decakan puas.

"Tidak ada yang tersisa?".

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak ada".

"Bagus".

Kami bagaikan hantu sekarang.[]

Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar, membahayakan nyawa Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, dan Jung Hoseok karena pertemuan rahasiaku dengan MRX. Sekarang, kami adalah organisasi terorisme buronan Europol, dibawah perintah Kim Seokjin yang sedang mempertaruhkan karirnya.

Dan aku mempertaruhkan empat nyawa.

Aku bukan siapa siapa.

Kim Taehyung membawaku untuk mengenal dunia yang baru, berkerja bersama dengan mereka merupakan sebuah keajaiban yang tidak pernah kurasakan. Diluar sikap mereka yang liar dan anarkis, aku tahu mereka hanya kesepian, terluka, dikucilkan. Seberapa besar pun Taehyung percaya kepada dirinya, aku tahu dia hanya berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya akan pandangan orang lain.

Ia begitu memikirkan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya sendiri, ia terpaksa melakukan rekayasa sosial, memanipulasi perasaan seseorang agar tunduk di bawah pengaruhnya.

 _It's either him or them, and he never choose to lose_.

 _Social engeneering_.

Kim Taehyung mengajarkannya kepadaku ketika aku masih pecundang yang tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik, terkagum kagum hanya dengan peretasan manusia perihal sebuah donat. Aku masih bocah ingusan yang memikirkan perasaanku kepada Marie, gadis idamanku sejak aku duduk di bangku kelas lima sekolah dasar.

Namun, semua sudah berbeda sekarang. Aku tahu aku berguna, aku berpengaruh di dalam dunia yang menguclikanku sejak dini, dan aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Maka, disinilah aku, berdiri dengan wajah babak belur di depan markas besar Europol. Gelisah, cemas, diliputi rasa takut yang selalu kurasakan selama hiudpku.

Perbedannya—

Itu hanyalah sebuah topeng.

Aku menghampiri penjaga keamanan yang sedang berjaga di depan gerbang, bibirku yang sobek bergetar, napas dingin terhembus dari mulutku. "P-Permisi, _Sir_ ", aku mendekat, cahaya lampu menerangi lebam dan luka yang melintangi dahi dan mata kiriku.

"Aku adalah bagian dari tur wisata", aku tergapap, mengeluarkan tanda pengenal yang kucuri pada malam sebelumnya, berusaha menenangkan perasaan gelisah yang hanya sebatas ilusi.

Petugas itu mengecek tanda pengenal yang sudah kuganti dengan identitasku sendiri dan mengangguk.

"Aku meninggalkan dompetku di kafeteria. Kalau anda memperbolehkanku untuk masuk sebentar saja dan mengambilnya—".

Petugas itu menggeleng, menghela napas menyesal, "Maaf, Nak. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk diluar waktu kunjungan. Kau bisa kembali besok".

"T-Tapi, _Sir_ ", aku menunduk dalam, meremas jemariku berulang kali dengan rasa takut dan kegelisahan yang membuat penjaga itu mendekat. "Ayahku—kau melihat apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku", aku menggeleng lirih, memejamkan mata untuk mengatur napasku yang tersendat sendat.

Pria itu mengamati wajahku yang babak belur dengan perasaan iba.

"Kalau dia tahu aku kehilangan dompetku. Dia akan—", suaraku pecah di tengah kalimat, aku berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir turun, pandanganku sudah memburam. Penjaga keamana Europol itu bergerak gelisah, tidak bisa mengkhianati pekerjaannya sendiri. Tapi, hati nuraninya juga tidak bisa melihat bocah malang yang terlihat sangat putus asa.

"Maaf, Nak", pria itu menggeleng penuh penyesalan.

Air mata itu mengalir turun dari pipiku sebelum aku memaksakan seulas senyum lirih, "Aku mengerti, _Sir_. Terimakasih", aku berbalik badan dengan langkah yang goyah, mengarungi jalanan Berlin seorang diri ketika penjaga itu menyeru.

"Tunggu!".

Ia melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat tindakannya sendiri. "Dua menit _, okay_? Kau bisa menemukannya, kan?".

Aku mengangguk kecil, sebuah senyum dingin terukir pada bibirku ketika penjaga keamanan Europol membuka pintu markas lebar lebar, membuka akses masuk bagiku untuk menghancurkan seluruh sistemnya.

Aku berbalik badan, berjalan dengan tergesa gesa dan wajah panik, diikuti penjaga yang menuntunku ke dalam kafetaria.

Pria itu berjaga di depan pintu kantin yang sudah gelap dan sepi, aku menelusup ke dalam, berjalan cukup jauh dan membongkar ranselku. Tanganku bergerak cepat ketika aku mengeluarkan alat peretas dan mengoperasikannya.

Satu menit.

Konsentrasiku tertuju penuh pada alat yang berkedip kebiruan, aku mendengar petugas itu mengumpat sebelum malangkah tergesa gesa ke arahku. Aku mengertakkan gigi, menempel alat peretas di bawah meja kafeteria sebelum mengeluarkan dompet kulitku dari saku celana.

Dua menit.

"Aku menemukannya!", aku tersenyum bungah, melayangkan dompet dijemariku ketika petugas itu sampai pada meja barisan ketiga. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, sebelum mengangguk kepadaku dan mengomandoku untuk keluar dari markas besar Europol.

Aku memutuskan untuk melakukan semuanya seorang diri karena aku menyadari kesalahan fatal yang membuat kami terjepit dalam situasi hidup atau mati. Semua yang begitu sederhana, sekarang terbelit belit oleh jejaringan konflik yang harus segera kuselesaikan. Mengambil resiko sudah menjadi keseharianku. Namun, aku tidak akan bersikap ceroboh.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Aku akan mengungkap jati diri MRX.[]

Aku menaikkan tudung jaket biruku menutupi wajah, mengabaikan para pengunjung kafe yang saling bercakap cakap dengan teman atau pasangannya. Aku sendiri berkutat dengan latop dan jalan terakhir yang harus kuputuskan sekarang.

Aku menyelam ke kedalaman Darknet, topeng badut menutupi parasku yang tersembunyi dengan baik, WHOAMI sudah menghilang, menjadi satu kesatuan bernama CLAY yang menyala nyala di atas kepalaku.

Aku menyusuri kereta yang gelap dan berkabut, mengabaikan ketika para peretas lain berkerumun sembari berbisik bisik, mungkin mereka sudah mendengar desas desus akan pertemuanku dengan MRX di dalam server pribadinya.

Aku melihat MRX berdiri di tempatnya yang biasa, di ujung lorong kompartemen. Kedua tangannya terjalin dibelakang punggung, menyatakan kekuasaannya akan dunia gelap sembari mengawasi tikus tikus yang berkeliaran di dalam.

MRX tersenyum dingin kepadaku dibalik topeng, mengajakku masuk ke jaringan pribadinya, melangkah ke Darknet yang lebih dalam lagi, ke kompartemen yang belum pernah aku kunjungi. _Trojan Horse_ tergenggam erat ditanganku, seperti persembahan kepada Tuhan.

/MRX/ _Did you get what I want_?/.

/CLAY/ _Yes. It's right here_ /.

Aku tersenyum dingin ketika MRX menjulurkan tangannya, aku menyodorkan Kuda Troya kepada Tuhan yang akan jatuh dan hancur terlalap api di belahan bumi. Seperti seorang mansuai yang menentang penciptanya sendiri, aku pun menyodorkan _Trojan Horse_ pada jemari MRX.

Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika jari MRX mendekat kepadaku. Kepada manusia yang tidak pernah berkati kepada Tuhan-nya, sebelum suara pecahan membahana di seluruh kompartemen.

Aku terkejut bukan main ketika MRX menjatuhkan Kuda Troya yang pecah berkeping keeping pada lantai kereta.

/MRX/ _Oops._.!/.

Ia menyeringai lebar, aku mengumpat ketika sebuah rentetan kode muncul pada layar laptopku dengan aliran data yang malfungsi.

' _LOOK AT ME, BITCH'_.

 _Webcam_ pada laptopku tiba tiba berderak, mengambil profil wajahku atas perintah tangan yang berkuasa di dalam Darknet. " _FUCK!",_ aku menyumpah keras, terlalu panik untuk melakukan sebuah tindakan, figure MRX tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik layar.

/MRX/ _You shouldn't have used the key_ /.

/MRX/ _It's an IP transmitter_ /.

/MRX/ _Now we know who you are_ /.

/MRX/ _And where you are_ /.

Aku melihat dua pria bersetelan hitam yang memasuki pintu kafe, para anggota Russian Cybercrime.

MRX telah menjebakku

Dan mereka datang untuk membunuhku.

/MRX/ _Now run along, Little Clown_ /.

Aku tidak sempat mengemas laptopku atau menutup semua program yang terblokade oleh foto profil wajahku yang dipublikasikan. Aku dapat mendengar MRX tertawa di dalam Darknet ketika kedua kakiku berlari.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ketika organisasi terorisme itu mengejarku dengan pistol teracung, napasku tersendat sendat, bayangan akan Kyrpton yang dibunuh dengan luka tembak di kepala terngiang dalam benakku.

Ranselku terayun liar ketika aku nyaris tersandung pada tangga yang menuju kereta bawah tanah, aku menabrak pejalan kaki yang meneriakiku kasar, berusaha bangkit dari jatuhku ketika aku melihat bayangan para teroris itu di permukaan terowongan.

Keringatku membanjir deras, serangan panik dan ketakutan luar biasa mulai menggerogotiku, tawa dingin MRX terngiang dalam telingaku yang berdenging. " _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck_!", aku bersembunyi di balik terowongan kereta dengan napas yang tidak stabil.

Semuanya masuk akal sekarang.

Aku kembali terjatuh dalam permainan kita.

Aku tidak seharusnya menentang seorang Tuhan.

Aku merasa air mataku mengalir ketika langkah kaki para teroris itu mendekat, mereka memindai dengan perlahan, aku bisa melihat laras pistol dari sisi terowongan. Satu langkah lagi, dan dia akan menemukanku.

Dan menghabisiku sampai mati.

Aku sudah merasakan kehidupan melayang dari tubuhku, jiwaku yang terkikis, aku hampir menyerah pada kematian ketika sebuah kereta melintas dengan cepat, menerbangkan helai rambutku yang bersandar tegang pada dinding terowongan.

"Aku tidak melihatnya", seorang pria bersuara berat menyuara dari sisi kiri, diikuti langkah kaki lelaki yang nyaris menangkap basah diriku, mulai menjauh. "Ayo!".

Aku merasa telah diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk menjalankan hidup, memilih pilihanku dengan lebih bijaksana, mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan dan selalu saja, kepercayaan diri yang membuatku buta. Aku terlalu arogan sampai mengira MRX berhasil jatuh ke dalam perangkapku.

FRI3NDS adalah organisasi tetap, mereka tidak akan merekrut orang lain.

Detail yang sangat kecil, lenyap begitu saja dari radar kepalaku karena kesombongan yang sudah menggagalkanku berulang kali. Dan pada kesempatan yang terakhir, aku tidak akan menyia nyiakan nyawaku.

Tapi, apakah benar aku diberi kesempatan sekali lagi?

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong hotel yang dijadikan markas besarku setelah rumah nenekku dibakar habis dengan segala bukti yang lain. Napasku terengah engah, wajahku masih babak belur akibat pertengkaranku dengan Taehyung dua malam yang lalu.

Dua malam yang lalu.

Sampai aku menemukannya terbaring tak bernyawa di kamar hotel dengan luka tembak melubangi kepala.

Seandainya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah memilih untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Aku akan menjadi diriku yang 'bukan siapa siapa' dan menghilang tanpa jejak, tidak terlihat di luasnya bumi ini, dikucilkan dari masyarakat yang selalu menganggapku sebagai orang aneh.

Seandainya aku bisa memutar balik waktu, aku tidak akan pernah keluar dari sudut itu—titik sudut dimana aku terperangkap dan tercekik oleh kerumunan massa. Karena kesepian dan kesendirian sungguhlah lebih baik dari rasa sakit yang membekas pada hatiku ketika melihat pria yang begitu kucintai meninggal tak bernyawa di hadapanku.

Aku jatuh terduduk di samping tubuh Taehyung yang terkapar dengan darah mengaliri kepalanya. Meja terbalik dengan kaca yang berserakan, menandakan Taehyung melawan keras para teroris yang berhasil merenggut nyawanya.

Pandangan mataku kosong, air mataku mengalir tanpa dapat melakukan apa apa.

Aku menemukan mayat Jung Hoseok yang dicekik sampai mati di ranjang hotel, lampu malam bergelimpangan dengan kabel yang berserakan kemana mana. Segala usaha dan rasa takut yang pasti dihadapi pria yang membeliak ngeri sebelum kematian menjemputnya.

Tangisku pecah ketika aku menemukan mayat Park Jimin yang disandarkan ke badan bathub, darah menyiprat ke seluruh dinding, merah segar, menetes netes dari jemarinya yang mengukirkan tato 'CLAY' yang tidak memiliki arti apa apa lagi sekarang.

Kami diberantas habis.

Aku kehilangan Taehyung. Aku kehilangan Hoseok. Aku kehilangan Jimin.

Aku kehilangan semua yang pernah kumiliki.[]


	8. Chapter 8

**THE FUNNIEST CLOWN OF THEM ALL**

"Maafkan aku".

Kim Seokjin berpaling ketika aliran air mata kembali turun dari wajah Jungkook. Tahanan itu tersenyum miris, pandangan mata kosong, seperti biasanya. Seperti ia sudah kehilangan harapan untuk melanjutkan hidup, sebuah keputusasaan.

Jeon Jungkook mendatangi Europol sehari setelah kematian tiga anggota organisasi terorisme bernama CLAY yang mencuri data informasi dari Pusat Intelejensi Jerman. Ia menyerahkan dirinya kepada aparat penegak hukum tanpa memberikan perlawanan, membiarkan dirinya digiring ke dalam ruang interogasi dan dipertemukan kembali dengan Seokjin.

"Mengapa kau menyerahkan dirimu?", Seokjin mulai merasa tidak nyaman duduk berseberangan dengan tahanan yang tidak mau menatapnya. Seseorang yang begitu hancur, jatuh ke dalam jurang dan tidak dapat tertolong lagi.

"Kau menginginkan MRX", Jungkook tersenyum miris, meremas jemarinya berulang kali, kali ini Seokjin menangkap luapan kebencian dan kemarahan. "Aku bisa mendapatkannya untukmu, asal kau memberikan program perlindungan saksi kepadaku".

"Identitas baru, semuanya", Jungkook menatap Seokjin tajam, membuat Kepala Divisi Cyber itu mengernyit bingung.

Seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya, tahanan itu hanya memperlambat waktu yang terus saja bergilir, kesempatan untuk menangkap MRX dan FRI3NDS menjadi semakin sempit, kemungkinan Seokjin dapat mempertahankan karirnya juga menipis.

Sejak awal Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam Europol, Seokjin mengerti—Pria itu sudah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Seokjin menghembuskan napas panjang, merasakan frustasi dan benang yang tidak kunjung terlihat ujungnya.

"Baiklah", Seokjin mengangguk. "Temukan MRX dan aku akan memberikanmu perlindungan".[]

MRX.

Aku sudah gagal lebih dari dua kali ketika berhadapan dengannya. Penguasa Darknet dengan pengikut setia yang selalu mematuhi perintahnya tanpa ada bantahan. Mengendalikan semua aktivitas cyber yang berada di kawasan kekuasaannya.

Seorang peretas. Seorang penyendiri. Seorang Tuhan.

Itulah istilah yang selalu kugunakan ketika memujanya. Namun, aku juga mengerti bahwa MRX adalah seorang manusia biasa dan seperti halnya manusia, mereka memiliki dosa yang berlimpah, tak terhitung banyaknya. Dan dosa terbesar seorang insan adalah kebanggaannya kepada diri sendiri.

 _Pride/noun/_ kebanggaan. kesombongan. harga diri.

Seseorang yang begitu berkuasa, mengendalikan orang lain di bawah kontrolnya, memerintah budak budak yang akan mematuhi semua kata katanya. Namun, kalau kau berhasil menyelipkan sebilah pisau tajam dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya, orang itu akan jatuh, bahkan bersujud di kedua kakimu.[]

MRX memasuki Darknet yang dingin dan berkabut, tudung hitamnya menyembunyikan baik identitasnya yang begitu dielu elukan di dunia maya. Ia melewati gelintiran peretas yang menatapnya dalam, makin menjepitnya di dalam lorong kereta yang bergeming statis.

" _LOOK, IT'S MRX"._

 _"HE'S HERE!"._

Sampai ia mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya menegang dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

 _"HE SOLD IDENTITIES_!".

MRX terhenti ketika mendengar bisik bisik tajam para penghuni Darknet yang mengerubunginya, ia berbalik badan, menghadapi para peretas yang menatapnya penuh kebencian dan pengkhianatan.

" _HE KILLED KRYPTON"._

 _"I KNEW IT!"._

 _"MRX WORKS FOR THE GOVERNMENT"._

MRX berjalan dengan kebingungan menuju komparten kereta, ia melihat para peretas yang mengerubungi seseorang—seseorang yang berpenampilan seperti dirinya.

Jeon Jungkook tersenyum dingin, mengetik pada laptopnya yang menampilkan layar Darknet di dalam ruang interogasi, " _I sold identities_ ", enter.

" _I work for the government_ ", enter.

" _I'm the one who killed Krypton_ ", enter.

MRX berteriak marah, seseorang baru saja merusak reputasinya. Keparat kecil yang berani menentang kekuasannya, tikus yang mencoba untuk menghancurkan MRX. Ia terengah ketika para peretas berbisik bisik tajam, menudingnya dengan pandangan jijik, merasa dikhianati.

" _What the fuck?!",_ MRX menggedor pintu kompartemen yang terkunci rapat. Jeon Jungkook berbalik kepadanya, seringai dingin terpatri di dalam topeng berlambang 'X' yang menyebarkan fitnah tentang dirinya, merusak segala kekuasaan MRX akan dunia bawah.

Jeon Jungkook mengetik dengan lebih cepat, pesan demi pesan bergilir ke dalam Darknet.

 _"I SOLD IDENTITIES_!", ENTER.

 _"I WORK FOR THE GOVERNMENT!",_ ENTER

" _I KILLED KRYPTON!"._ ENTER.

 _"I AM PART OF FRI3NDS!"._

ENTER. ENTER.

MRX menggeram penuh kebencian, meraih palu yang bertengger di ujung pintu kompartemen, memecah kacanya ketika Jungkook berbalik dan mengacungkan dua jari tengah kepadanya.

/WHOAMI/ _FUCK YOU_ /.

MRX merangsek maju dengan emosi meluap luap, membalikkan badan Jungkook dengan wajah yang ditutupi topeng berlambang 'X'.

" _Just who the fuck are you_?!", MRX menarik lepas topeng yang malfungsi, tidak kunjung memperlihatkan keparat kecil yang bersembunyi dibaliknya. Ia menarik dan menarik secara liar tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Topeng itu tetap menyembunyikan pemiliknya dengan baik.

Jeon jungkook tesenyum, melepas topeng yang mengungkapkan jati dirinya kepada sang pencipta. MRX mematung ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. " _Little Clown_ ", MRX mendesis.

Jeon Jungkook tertawa.

/WHOAMI/ _You shouldn't have used that hammer_ /.

/WHOAMI/ _It's an IP transmitter_ /.

/WHOAMI/ _You taught me that/._

/WHOAMI/ _And now we're even/._

Kim Seokjin mengomando Interpol Amerika Serikat ketika lokasi MRX ditemukan di sebuah area di Washington D.C. Kepolisian segera mengepung kafe dengan para pengunjung yang berlarian keluar dengan panik. Polisi itu menyisir seluruh kafe dengan pistol teracung, mencari teroris yang selama ini menjadi incaran Europol. Ia mengomado seluruh pasukan untuk berpencar tanpa melewatkan setitik pun area, keresakan bunyi c _omms_ terdengar di antara meja dan kursi kursi yang sudah kosong.

Pria itu menunduk di sudut ruangan, penuh dengan kegagalan yang menyelimuti wajahnya ketika polisi mendekat, meneriakkan berbagai perintah yang tidak terdengar di dalam telinganya. Ia pun menutup laptop yang berada dihadapannya dalam keputusasaan ketika kedinginan borgol membelenggu kedua tangannya di belakang punggung.

 _THIS clown has the funniest trick of them all_

Badut itu tersenyum lebar dari layar Darknet ketika Min Yoongi terseret kasar menuju mobil polisi yang tersebar di luar kafe. Aparat penegak hukum itu mendorong kepalanya masuk ke dalam, membanting pintu yang akan memenjarakannya seumur hidup.

Ia pun berbalik, menatap laptop satu satunya yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di meja kafe. Ia dapat merasakan senyum maniak yang terukir di balik topeng badut itu sebelum para polisi membawanya pergi dan menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara.[]

Aku kembali terdiam dalam kekosongan yang kurasakan di diriku. Aku berhasil menangkap MRX, memenjarakannya karena aksi terorisme yang dia lakukan di dalam Darknet. Aku hanya bisa diam sekarang, kalau kau bertanya apakah aku puas?

Tidak.

Aku membantu penangkapan MRX agar aku bisa mendapatkan program perlindungan saksi dari Europol, meskipun aku merasa sangat egois mengingat ketiga temanku yang telah kehelingan nyawa. Dan disinilah aku, terduduk di ruang interogasi dan akan dibebaskan dalam beberapa jam, berjalan keluar dengan sebuah identitas baru.

' _We'll walk away a free man'_.

Aku terenung miris ketinga mengingat kata kata Taehyung waktu itu. Kalau aku tidak menjual informasi BND kepada MRX apakah mereka bisa selamat? Mungkin. Dan mungkin saja aku yang akan menggantikan posisi mereka. Aku yang akan terbaring tak bernyawa di kamar hotel Berlin.

Kim Seokjin tersenyum simpul kepadaku, menginformasikan bahwa program perlindunganku sedang diurus dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu kucemaskan. Pertama kali Seokjin datang untuk menyelidikiku, dia menganggapku sebagai pembunuh, teroris.

Kini, ia melihatku sebagai seorang korban.

Sayangnya, aku bukan keduanya. Aku hanya seseorang yang terperangkap di antara dua benang yang tidak berujung. Tidak ada yang namanya ujung kanan dan kiri, semuanya sama saja.

Kim Seokjin berbicara dengan koleganya di luar ruang interogasi, aku memandang ke kaca satu arah yang tidak menampilkan apa apa selain rekfleksi diriku. Wajahku sangat cekung dengan kantung mata yang menghiasi, menyatakan betapa lelahnya diriku. Aku bahkan belum mengonsumsi Ritalin tiga hari penuh.

"Apa kau akan membebaskannya begitu saja?".

"Tentu, setelah aku menginformasikan neneknya".

Aku dapat merasakan tatapan Seokjin kepadaku dibalik kaca satu arah, sebelum pria itu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku di ruang interogasi yang dingin menggigit. Sepertinya, semuanya akan kembali terulang. Aku akan kembali menjadi 'bukan siapa siapa' yang tidak dipedulikan dunia.

Aku hanya akan menjalani hari hariku seorang diri, dalam kesendirian. Semuanya jauh lebih baik dari mengulang rasa sakit ketika kehilang seseorang yang begitu kau cintai.

Aku pun bersandar pada kursi besi, sesekali, mengusap luka yang menembus telapak tanganku.[]


	9. Chapter 9

**TAEYUNG, JIMIN, AND HOSEOK**

Kim Seokjin membuka ruangan rumah sakit dengan penerangan yang sangat minim. Dokter berkata, nenek Jungkook tidak biasa dengan cahaya dengan intensitas tinggi, itu akan menyakiti pengelihatannya. Atau, itu hanya sebuah persepsi yang terlanjur tertanam di dalam benak wanita yang kini terbaring tidur.

Seokjin tersenyum muram, mendekati wanita yang meceracau tentang suaminya yang sudah lama pergi, suami yang hanya meninggalkan tiga selongsong peluru dari Perang Dunia Kedua. Seokjin pun termangu, melihat kotak besi yang Jungkook ceritakan di dekat ranjang wanita paruh baya itu.

Kim Seokjin tercenung ketika melihat kotak perak itu kosong tak berisi.

Ia hendak menyalakan lampu meja ketika wanita itu mengerang, menangisi pria yang sudah meninggalkan hidupnya. Seokjin tersenyum lirih, menjauhkan jemarinya dari saklar sebelum menutup pintu ruang rawat sepelan yang ia mampu.[]

"Jungkook itu..seperti apa?".

Kim Seokjin menghadap seorang dokter yang sudah merawat nenek Jungkook sejak pria itu masih berusia delapan tahun. Dokter itu bercerita bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah pria tertutup yang lebih senang menyendiri, bermain dengan dunia dan imajinasinya yang jauh di atas rata rata orang normal. Ayahnya sudah meninggalkan Jungkook sejak dia lahir dan ibunya gantung diri akibat tekanan dari suaminya yang pergi, menghilang begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya—", dokter itu tersenyum muram. "Nyonya Jeon meninggal akibat depresi".

"Depresi?", Jin memajukan posisi duduknya. Dokter itu mengangguk singkat, "Karena penyakit yang dideritanya".

Dokter itu menceritakan Seokjin bawah ibu Jungkook menderita penyakit mental yang kronis, wanita itu sungguh tersiksa dengan kondisi dan kewarasan otaknya yang tidak dapat ditolong. Ia tidak mampu menahah lebih lama lagi.

Wanita itu berakhir gantung diri di ruang tengahnya, untuk ditemukan Jungkook yang sedang berimajinasi bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pahlawan.

"Apa dia menderita Schizophrenia, Dokter?", tanya Seokjin yang tetap menjaga kesopanannya sebisa mungkin.

Dokter itu menggeleng, teringat akan perempuan dengan emosi yang dapat berubah sewaktu waktu, tidak terprediksi. Tentu saja itu wajar bagi seseorang yang menderita kelainan mental sepertinya.

"Nyonya Jeon menderita 'Diassociative Identity Disorder' atau lebih dikenal sebagai kepribadian ganda", Dokter itu melanjutkan ketika Seokjin tercenung di tempat. "Nyona Jeon mempunyai empat kepribadian yang dapat mengambil alih dirinya sewaktu waktu. Ia tidak pernah sadar kalau semua orang yang ia kenal adalah dirinya sendiri".

Kim Seokjin mematung sangat lama, sebelum ia melepas senyum gelisah kepada dokter yang menunggu jawaban agensi federal itu, "Apakah…penyakit itu dapat diturunkan secara genetika, Dokter?".

Dokter itu mengernyit, " _Why yes_ ".[]

Kim Seokjin melangkah dengan tergesa gesa menuju ruang interogasi markas besar Europol, seorang wanita mengikutinya, tersengal sengal sebelum berbicara dengan sang atasan. " _Sir_ , saya sudah menemukan hasil analisa peluru yang membunuh ketiga korban".

"Tidak perlu", Seokjin menyahut tajam. "Peluru itu berasal dari Perang Dunia Kedua, benar?".

Wanita itu tercenung, "S-Sir, bagaimana anda bisa—".

Aku terengah kaget ketika pintu ruang interogasi terbanting membuka, memperlihatkan agen federal yang menatapku sangat tajam, sebelum ia membanting meja yang memisahkan kami. Bibir Seokjin bergetar, berusaha merangkai kata kata yang tidak bisa lepas dari ujung lidahnya.

Ia tidak pernah mengira semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Mengapa orang yang sangat tertutup dan memiliki kecemasan luar biasa sepertimu bisa mengancamku dengan informasi yang kau retas?".

Kim Seokjin mendekatiku dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan sakit, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan milikku. "Mengapa orang pendiam sepertimu dapat menunjukkan arogansi setinggi Taehyung ketika mengintimidasi lawannya?".

"Mengapa kau mengerti batas batas kewarasan dan bisa menahan diri seperti Jung Hoseok?".

"Mengapa kau bisa memiliki kenekatan mengambil resiko untuk meretas Pusat Intelejensi Jerman seperti kegilaan Park Jimin, Jungkook?!".

"JAWAB AKU!".

Aku tidak memberikan jawaban apa apa, terlalu terkejut untuk bahkan membuka mulut. Aku hanya menatap Seokjin, tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya melaju.

Seokjin terduduk pada kursinya, meremas rambutnya berulang kali. "Mereka semua adalah kau".

"Kim Taehyung adalah kau. Park Jimin adalah kau. Jung Hoseok adalah kau, dan CLAY adalah kau seorang", Seokjin kembali mengulitiku dengan tatapannya yang kian menajam.

"Teman temanku sudah meninggal", aku membalas marah.

"Teman temanmu itu tidak ada!", Seokjin berteriak. "Mayat mereka tidak ditemukan disebuah hotel di Berlin karena hotel itu juga tidak pernah ada!".

Seokjin berbisik lirih, " _It has always been you_ , Jungkook".

" _It's only you_ ".[]

Semuanya berawal dari musim dingin di Bulan Desember. Dimana aku merasa tidak pernah diinginkan di dunia ini, merasa dikucilkan dan tidak ada yang peduli pada eksistensiku. Titik puncak kesepianku datang ketika aku sedang mengapdi kepada masyarakat yang membuangku dari lingkar kehidupan.

Disanalah aku bertemu dengan seorang teman yang sangat arogan dan memperlakukan orang lain seenaknya sendiri. Gila kontrol, tergila gila dengan kebanggaan dirinya.

Seseorang yang selalu mengangkatku berdiri ketika aku terjatuh, seseorang yang mempunyai pemikiran yang sama denganku namum memiliki nyali yang jauh lebih tinggi. Sebagian dari diriku yang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih kepada—.

Aku menggigit bibir sekencang yang aku mampu ketika aliran air mata itu membanjir deras, aku tidak bisa menahan isak tangis yang mengisi ruang interogasi. Aku merindukannya.

Aku selalu merasa takut selama hidupku, merasa kecil, merasa tertindas di bawah kaki para manusia yang memijak bumi, melangkah di atasku setiap harinya.

Dan dia selalu berada disampingku.

Seseorang yang memiliki keberanian melewati batas kewarasan. Dia yang tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti, menyongsong maut tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Kegilaan dan juga ketulusan yang melekat pada dirinya.

Aku dikelilingi oleh orang orang yang peduli kepadaku, selalu menjagaku, menahanku dari segala hasrat sinting yang bisa membuatku terluka.

Ia membuatku tetap aman dan berada sejauh jauhnya dari masalah.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan teman temanku kembali, aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka, merasakan rasanya disayangi oleh orang lain.

Namun, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak pernah ada?

Aku tersenyum miris ketika menyadari rasa sakit yang terus mengalir ditelapak tanganku. Paku yang menusukku disaat aku mencoba untuk menerobos Europol melalui saluran bawah tanah.

Mungkin, memang aku merasa sangat kesepian, mungkin aku memang menciptakan realita sebagaima aku ingin melihatnya.

Dunia yang penuh dengan harapan.

Dunia dimana aku tidak sendiri.

Aku mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa merasa puas ketika aku merusak reputasi seorang politikus ternama di depan publik. Aku mengerti mengapa meretas sistem Federasi Jerman tidak bisa mengisi kekosongan di dalam hatiku. Penyerangan terhadap sistem Europol, penangkapan _hacker_ terkemuka di Darknet.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku bahagia.

Karena selama ini, aku hanya menginginkan seorang teman.[]

"Jungkook", Jin memulai. "Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu program perlindungan saksi".

Aku menengadah dari lamunanku, mengernyit.

"Seseorang yang menderita penyakit mental…tidak bisa dilindungi", Seokjin menggeleng lirih. " _You're sick_ ".

Aku menggeleng. Seandainya teman temanku masih ada disini, mereka akan membantuku menyusun sebuah rencana.

Seandainya mereka belum meninggal.

Kim Seokjin berpaling ketika air mataku meluncur turun, menetes ke permukaan meja interogasi sebelum berubah menjadi isak tangis deras. Rasa frustasiku mengambil alih, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Mereka akan membunuhku. Begitu aku melangkah keluar dari markas besar Europol, mereka akan mencariku.

Mereka semua akan membunuhku.

"K-Kumohon", suaraku bergetar, menggeleng ketika mengingat wanita yang pernah menjadi ibuku. Aku tidak ingin berakhir sepertinya.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook", Seokjin bangkit dari meja interogasi, "Kami akan segera membawamu ke pengadilan", ia berucap dengan suara yang pecah, tidak bisa mengabaikan hatinya yang teriris iris ketika aku menguburkan kepalaku dalam keputusasaan sembari menangis.

Mengapa teman temanku tidak datang?

Seokjin membawaku ke pengadilan keesokan harinya. Ia sedang menggiringku menuju pintu keluar markas besar Europol untuk diadili atas kejahatanku di dalam dunia maya. Aku melangkah dengan perasaan kosong, tidak memedulikan nasib yang akan segera menjemputku. Aku sudah cukup menderita dan inilah saatnya aku menyerah.

Seokjin terhenti ketika kami hampir mencapai pintu keluar. Pria itu menatapku sungguh sungguh, aku dapat melihat penyesalan yang sangat besar dalam matanya. Sebelum ia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum lemah kepadaku, "Berjanjilah kau akan berhenti meretas".

Aku tercenung tak mengerti sebelum pria itu menarikku pergi dari pintu keluar markas, ia mendorongku memasuki sebuah ruangan, memberikanku berkas yang sudah dipersiapkannya kemarin. "Ini identitas barumu, aku yang akan mengantarmu pergi".

Aku hanya diam dalam kebingungan ketika Seokjin menarikku ke dalam mobilnya, membahayakan seluruh karirnya demi membebaskanku. Kami berkendara menuju pelabuhan dengan suara kapal yang mendengung keras.

Jin menatapku lembut dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia tersenyum tulus, "Kau orang yang baik, Jungkook. Kau hanya telah salah melangkah".

Ia mengusap puncak kepalaku lebih lembut dari yang kubayangkan, menghantarkan kehangatan menuju sekujur tubuhku. "Berjanjilah kau akan berhenti meretas".

Aku terdiam cukup lama, sebelum mengulas sebuah senyum muram dan mengangguk. Darknet telah menyeretku ke dalam konflik yang tidak pernah kuinginkan, aku sudah terlalu banyak mengacau dan kehilangan jati diriku di dalam prosesnya.

Aku harus melepaskan semua itu.

"Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu", Seokjin mendekat kepadaku, tersenyum penasaran sekaligus malu. "Bagaimana…caramu melakukan trik dengan bongkahan gula itu?".

Aku tertawa pelan, mengeluarkan empat bongkahan gula dari saku jaketku, "Kalau kau mengetahui kebenarannya, kau akan kecewa".

Aku mengusapkan jemariku di atas bongkahan gula, menyisakan hanya satu di telapak tangan. Aku membalikkan tangan kiriku, memperlihatkan tiga bongkahan gula yang kusembunyikan di dalam jemariku yang lain.

Kim Seokjin tertawa hangat, meremas pundakku sekali sebelum memberikanku salam perpisahan. Kami memang tidak mengenal satu sama lain, tapi kami sudah berbagi sangat banyak rahasia hanya dalam waktu sehari.

Seokjin tersenyum lirih, mengamati ketika pria itu berjalan meninggalkan mobil, menghilang dari pandangannya, menuju ke dalam kehidupan yang baru.

Kim Seokjin pun kembali memandangi empat bongkahan gula yang akan selalu mengingatkannya kepada pria bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Gula gula itu…

 _There were four._

 _And now it's one._

 _I kept the other three hidden in my palm._

Kim Seokjin kembali menatap jalan setapak yang sunyi, Jeon Jungkook tidak berada dimana pun. Jantungnya mencelus ketika ia kembali menatap empat gula yang tergeletak di atas _dashboard_ mobilnya, menyadari sebuah kenyataan besar.[]


	10. Chapter 10

**EPILOGUE**

Aku mengamati cakrawala yang biru, awan berarak di angkasa yang sangat luas, laut yang menyebar di sekelilingku. Kapal pesiar yang mengarungi samudera, membawaku pergi ke kehidupan yang baru.

Aku dapat merasakan lengan seseorang yang merangkulku dari belakang, seringai nakal terpatri pada bibirnya yang eksotis, " _Social engeneering_ terbesar yang pernah kulihat dalam sejarah hidupku. Keren ", Kim Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku, mengecup leherku pelan.

"Apakah kalian akan terus memamerkan adegan panas? Serius, aku mulai cemburu", Park Jimin bergabung dengan kami, tertawa mengejek melihat Taehyung yang tidak kunjung melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku.

"Bocah memang suka bersikap kenakak kanakkan. Aku mengerti", Jung Hoseok terkekeh geli, bersandar pada tiang kapal pesiar yang akan membawa kami ke dalam kebebasan. Dan kami tidak akan terlihat, tidak akan dipedulikan oleh masyarakat yang selalu menganggap kami tidak pernah ada.

Karena mereka hanya akan melihat apa yang aku ingin mereka lihat.[]

Aku berjalan dengan napas yang tersengal sengal menuju hotel yang menjadi markas kami setelah kami membakar rumah nenenkku sampai habis tak bersisa, tidak meninggalkan satu jejak pun dibelakang.

Aku menyingkap tudung jaketku yang menyembunyikan wajahku yang babak belur, luka melintang di ujung bibirku akibat perkelahian dengan Kim Taehyung kemarin malam.

Aku membuka pintu hotel dan menemukan ketiga temanku sudah menunggu dengan cemas, Taehyung langsung bangkit dan menghampiriku. "Dengarkan aku baik baik, kau harus menyerahkan dirimu kepada Europol dengan sukarela".

"Apa?", belum sempat aku memproses rencana yang mereka susun selagi aku pergi, Taehyung sudah kembali mengutarakan detail rencananya.

"Kau akan disidik oleh Kim Seokjin dari Kepala Divisi Cyber", Taehyung mengutarakan ketika aku masih berusaha mengatur napasku akibat berlari dari lantai dasar.

"Umur 26 tahun. Karirnya hancur akibat kegagalannya dalam menangani kasus MRX. Istri mengalami keguguran, menderita penyakit rahim. Semuanya jatuh berantakkan". Taehyung yang memiliki keahlian khusus dalam kepribadian manusia mengutarakan hasil retasan Park Jimin tentang penyidik yang akan kuhdapai besok.

"Kau harus menceritakan semuanya dari awal, Jungkook. Jangan tergesa gesa, jangan sampai ia mencurigaimu, kau mengerti?".

Aku mengangguk.

"Berikutnya, kau harus memberikan lubang yang membuat ceritamu tumpang tindih, sesuatu yang mengindikasikan perubahan kepribadian".

"Mengapa?", aku mengernyit bingung.

"Ibumu menderita penyakit kepribadian ganda, kau harus berpura pura mengalami Diassociative Identity Disorder agar mereka menganggap kita semua tidak pernah ada, hanya imajinasimu".

"Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang pernah mencari kita".

Aku tersenyum, mengangguk ketika Hoseok menyerahkan buku hukum tebal yang sudah dibcanya sejak aku menghadapi MRX, "Mereka tidak bisa memberikan program perlindungan saksi kepada seseorang yang menderita penyakit mental", Taehyung mencengkeram kedua pundakku sangat keras, "Jadi, kau tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan sekecil apa pun. Atau kita semua akan mati".

Aku kembali mengangguk.

MRX sudah mendapatkan identitas asliku. Nyawaku akan terancam, ia akan membunuhku sebelum membunuh teman temanku. Satu satunya cara agar kita dapat bebas adalah memperbarui identitasku selagi informasi pribadi anggota yang lain masih aman.

"Pada akhirnya, pertahanan mental Kim Seokjin akan runtuh karena perasaan iba, dan dia akan membebaskanmu dengan program perlindungan saksi". Kim Taehyung menyeringai lebar, mengambil sebuah paku dan palu yang membuatku menelan ludah gugup.

"Hanya ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau lakukan".

Aku menjerit sangat keras ketika Taehyung memalukan paku itu hingga menembus ke dalam tanganku, memberikan luka yang sama dengan yang ia miliki di tangan kanan.

Jung Hoseok terkekeh sembari merangkulku yang mengumpat keras, Park Jimin membalutkan lukaku dengan handuk yang langsung berwarna merah gelap.

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan _social engeneering_ yang terkahir dan mereka tidak akan pernah mencari kita", Taehyung menggusak kepalaku kasar, tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Karena kita hanya sebatas imajinasi di dalam kepalamu".

Aku tergelak, diikuti ketiga temanku yang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Dan Kim Seokjin akan melihat sesuai dengan apa yang kami ingin dia lihat.[]

Aku bukan siapa siapa.

Aku bukanlah seorang peretas yang handal di dalam Darknet. Aku bukan seorang maniak yang dapat memanipulasi perasaan orang lain. Aku bukan seorang pria yang mengutamakan harga diri diatas segalanya.

Aku hanya seseorang yang lebih senang menyendiri. Aku adalah seseorang yang jauh dari bayangan kalian. Aku bukan seseorang yang kuceritakan kepada kalian di dalam sini.

 _Who am i?_.[]


End file.
